Learning The Ropes
by WWEMusings
Summary: 24-year-old Phil Brooks is desperate for money, jobless and soon to be homeless he decides to apply for an escort business as a last resort. His boss is only two years older than him and fresh off a divorce but he seems like an alright guy. Phil will need to follow this man's advice if he wants to make it in the company, does he have what it takes for this demanding business?
1. What are you doing here?

_**A/N:**_ I have no idea how long this will end up being seeing as I just have a few chapters in right now. Depending on whether or not it even hits off I'll keep writing. –leave your reviews, good or bad. :3 Thank you.

* * *

John rolled his eyes as he removed their- no there was no more 'their' just his and hers. He sighed in slight frustration, tossing the last 'family' picture that was crowding his office in the garbage bag he'd asked for. John left the offensive bag outside of his office, glaring at it and hoping the staff would pick it up and throw it out, along with any reminder of his wi-.. ex-wife. "Cena!" The loud voice made him look up and he tried to put on his best poker face so his boss wouldn't see how shitty he was feeling and be inclined to make him stay home from work.

"Yes, sir?" he met Vince's eyes, nodding at him and knowing that despite the fact that he was the second in command at their company Vince McMahon was one of those men that demanded respect no matter what. He noticed the smaller man trailing behind Vince like a lost puppy but focused on his boss instead "I want you to meet your new intern." John eyed the other man, raising a brow "Isn't he a little old to be an intern?"

Vince seemed to consider this for a few seconds before nodding "You're right. Well then, I want you to meet your new partner." The unprofessional-looking man looked up like a deer caught in headlights, the sight making John laugh for the first time in weeks.

He nodded at his boss and gave a head nod to his new 'partner' "You are still expected to teach him the ropes out here. He has pretty much no experience in the business but his résumé was good." John's eyes darted back to his new coworker before Vince stepped back out of his office and glared at the trash bag out in the hall. "Getting rid of the useless crap, I see?" John met his boss's eyes, knowing the man had hated his ex-wife and frankly he didn't blame him (now).

"Yes, sir." John caught the slight amusement in Vince's tone as he spoke "It's about time" then left without so much as a second glance at either of them.

John sighed and ran a hand over his face, walking back to his desk and pressing the number to page maintenance. "I did not need this today." He cursed under his breath before hearing someone clear their throat. John jumped a bit, looking at the slightly younger male and sending him a sheepish smile "Shit, sorry. I'm usually more put together than this. Take a seat and we can talk about the basics." John waited for the guy to sit down then went to shut the door. He took his seat behind the desk, "Name?"

"Phil.. uh.. Phillip Brooks." He answered in a slightly snide voice. John looked at him as he entered the name into the database and pulled up his information. Everything that popped up was impressive to say the least for someone who was looking for their first job in this line of work.

"Phillip, what made you want to join the escort business?" he watched the man carefully, seeing him flinch at the use of his name before catching the slight eyeroll at John's question.

"Punk. Or Phil.." John was caught off guard, looking at the 24 year-old with slight confusion before looking down at his paper.

Phil could have laughed, seeing the slightly older man struggling but he felt it wasn't the time for poking fun at his boss just yet, maybe ever. "Not Phillip. 'm not used to it." he muttered to clarify before sighing "Money."

John understood why Phil gave him weird looks earlier and was about to comment when he heard the man's other answer. He chuckled and shook his head, this kid had balls on him. "I mean besides that.."

Phil shrugged, his face flushing since John just had a nice laugh at his expense "Nothing. That's it. I'm broke, jobless since the shop wasn't getting enough clients.. and might be homeless soon."

John frowned yet again, looking over the man's information and seeing he'd been the owner of a small shop in Chicago, he read the rest of the information on the screen. Usually John stopped when it got to the 'SPECIALTIES' section but he honestly couldn't see why Vince hired someone like him for this business.

The Chicagoan fidgeted in his seat after John stayed quiet for too long, thinking he'd fucked everything up with his bluntness. He kept his gaze fixed on the bigger man, wondering what was going through his head as he looked at the screen. Little did he know that John was reading that extensive list of his kinks and abilities.

He cleared his throat and sat up straight, suddenly very aware of how alone they were. _Professional, John. Professional._ John flashed the man a smile "Money isn't a good reason to decide to dedicate your life to this.." he heard Phil's sigh of disappointment and looked up to scan the man's face, finding his thoughts wandering and eventually staying focused on what that mouth could do.

"..but.. uh since you're obviously qualified for this, it's just about learning the ropes and getting enough people after you that you will make enough money to keep your place this month." John confirmed, tilting the other computer screen and pulling up the clients' information. He typed in a few key words to filter out long time clients with the same.. desires as Phil.

"I know you were called my partner but I can't exactly pull you in with me for a meeting and have you take notes." He laughed, shaking his head and pulling up the information of one of his favorites when it came to 'breaking in' new employees.

"Why not?" when Phil saw the look on John's face he blushed and shook his head "I mean.. uh.. how else am I.. uh supposed to learn the proper ways?" he stumbled over his words, looking down and wishing he could just disappear into the damn ground. _Way to go, Punk. Creep out the boss on the first damn day. _

John laughed softly at the man's freak out "Well mostly 'cause our clients like privacy.. and because you gotta learn to work on your own." He smirked, shaking his head to himself "I'm sure you can do this though. Vince had faith and I can see he had reasons to."

Phil nodded at John when he said that, his cheeks flushing a bit as the older man typed away on his computer and handed Phil a piece of paper "Your schedule will be posted on this website.. this week is our version of training week and I'll have you with our regular customers.. if they like you they'll call in for appointments themselves and sometimes tell other members so you can set that up yourself."

His hand shook as he stared at the paper that held username and password to view who he'd be having sex with for.. money.. This felt so wrong. Phil bit his lip ring, sucking on it softly out of nervous habit before looking up at the older man "Okay.. I.."

John saw the way Phil's demeanor changed after he saw the reality of it and sighed, gently trying to take the paper from the man's hand but feeling Phil tug it back with a look of fear on his face "Phil.. you don't have to do this, we haven't added you to anything until they get to meet you the first night.. you can look for other things." He tried to reason with the blonde man but Phil wasn't having any of it.

"No. I'm ready for this.. I just needed some time to soak it in." he lied, pulling the paper back and tucking it in his jeans pocket so John couldn't take it anymore.

The older man watched Phil for a few moments, sighing after the long silence and doing something unprofessional as he reached across and squeezed Phil's shoulder "Okay. Call me if you start to have second thoughts and want to end this professionally." He scribbled down his personal cell number on the back of his business card and handed it to Phil "I'll see you at the end of the week for a review and your pay."

Phil stood up, managing to shake away most of the fear and nodded politely at John, looking at the number on the back and figuring it was just something John did for Punkass kids that looked too weak to make it on their own. "Yeah, sure. Thank you for everything, Ce.. Mr. Cena." He tried to give the man a warm smile and hoped he was convincing as he shook his hand and turned to leave the room.

…

_Alright. Let's see who the poor fucker is that's gotta break me in. _Phil bit his lip when he signed into his own profile, seeing the things he was tagged with for the clients to weave out who they wanted and snickering. _BDSM really? What the fuck is fetish friendly mean? And why is aggression even tagged.. who the fuck goes out looking for that shit?_

He laughed to himself as he browsed through the rest of the tags before finally clicking his schedule bar and seeing his first 'date' was tomorrow night at 7:00p.m. with a client tagged with similar things as he was but no information about who it was since that was apparently a 'confidential' thing.

Phil shook his head and signed off, shutting down his computer as he went to rummage for a snack in what was left of his groceries. After his snack he headed to his room and dropped down on the bed with his stack of comics, starting to read through them as slowly as possible since he already knew no sleep was coming today.

After he set the 5th comic down, Phil suddenly remembered something and sent out a quick text.

…

John had been thinking about that damn list all day, even after Phil left his office he couldn't make himself focus on work and even though he was thinking so many wrong things, it was better than remembering his broken marriage –er.. ex-marriage now.

He'd gotten home and ready for bed but a few hours later he was still thinking about that damn kid and all the things he could do. Just as John had been ready to give into his primal urges, his phone buzzed and he cursed out, already planning on telling the person off until he read the message _' [Text] I'm staying after all. Gotta put my skills to work I guess. Thanks again. ~Punk ' _

John smiled a bit before running a hand over his face as he worried a bit over what this meant for him if he couldn't control the needs he'd been having all day. He cursed and set the phone down after sending a quick 'Okay. See you soon.' _Looks like Jericho's little list made Phil want some more of this lifestyle. _

He felt a small pang of jealousy at that thought but shoved it away, hell he didn't even know this kid and he was acting like a friend of his not his boss. _Get your shit together, John._

John let out a groan of frustration as he turned his phone off and shoved it aside so he could try and push the thoughts of his 'intern' that didn't give a fuck about him for any reason other than money.

* * *

**A/N: **So RR and tell me what you guys think and if you guys like how this AU is going and any ideas for future conquests for Punk. Thank you!


	2. Welcome to the business

_**A/N:**_ I didn't expect those positive reviews so early. Thank you so much, I enjoy writing this story and I hope you guys keep enjoying it as well. Also I decided to change my formatting a little after a discussion with another writer on here but I'm keeping thoughts in italics just because I want them to stand out.

**Wakko's minion:** I won't ask or tell. ;) Since I am one too. Thank you, means a lot and hopefully this keeps coming off that way.

**Lamentomori:** Thank you, I'll try to keep these updates up ASAP.

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy:** My lips are sealed. ;) But I will say whenever I write John/Randy that's how I do it since it just seems more 'natural' to me.

**CeNationsViper061193:** Eventually, it will get there. Thanks!

* * *

Phil set his phone down again, almost wanting to barf from the damn knot his stomach was in. _It's just sex, it shouldn't be so hard._ He bit his lip ring and cursed to himself as he pulled his phone back, remembering to set it on silent for the night since John told him to do so before getting out of his car and heading into the expensive looking hotel.

He walked past the reception desk and into the elevator, resting back on the metal wall as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Barely the beginning of the night and he already felt so out of place.

Once the elevator stopped on this 'Jericho's' floor, Phil wanted to punch something. Time. He wasn't ready.

His body started moving on automatic, Phil not truly processing when he looked at signs or turned in the small corridors and definitely not when he knocked on the man's door. The sound of the loud knocks made Phil wince; he immediately stood up straight, running his fingers through his bleached hair a few times out of nervous habit.

Before he could think of patting it back down, a blonde man that looked a few years older than John answered the door. _Fuck. He probably thinks I'm some junkie or something._

Chris's blue eyes lit up when he saw the man John sent his way, the kid didn't dress as professionally as the rest of them but somehow he made it work. He cleared his throat "Phil, right? Come in.." he noticed the younger man was tense and grinned to himself, knowing he was pretty much about to introduce him to the business. The thought caused chills to rip through him, gaze following Phil's every move as the younger man made his way into the room.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jericho.. I.. thanks." He mumbled lamely, walking into the room and at first standing their awkwardly but eventually moving to sit on the bed as he figured that they'd end up on it at some point tonight.

Chris smirked, shaking his head as he shut the door and went to sit next to Phil "Chris.. just Chris. Unless you wanted to start off by doing some teacher/student roleplay then feel free to continue with that **Mister** stuff."

Phil felt his cock twitch at the mention of that scenario; he shifted uncomfortably on the bed as he let out a worried laugh "No.. not tonight. Isn't this more about what you want?" he wondered as he tried to will his body to not get aroused just yet "What do you want, Chris? I'm assuming I'm here for my rough lovemaking.." he spoke rather emboldened, this man's calm and joking personality quickly bringing out his sarcastic and arrogant one.

Chris lifted a brow, cocking his head to the side as he licked his lips slowly. He took great joy out of the fact that Phil's eyes were fixed on his tongue the entire time. "What if what I want is for you to take charge for the night and.. pretend we're lovers?" the question sounded odd to him but he wanted Phil to relax and he had a feeling the man would take full advantage of this offer.

"Then I'd do it.. this is your night." He assured the man.

"So what do you want?"

Phil thought about this, smirking a bit "I don't think you have those outfits for your little idea, right?" he asked rhetorically before shifting away from the blond just to see if Jericho was assigned to him for a reason. "However, I can work out some fun with that little tie of yours."

Chris didn't even notice he was doing it, but he shifted closer to the younger male to feel his presence. He shivered at the man's words and got ready to speak but stopped when Phil untucked his tie, looking up to the hazel eyes and seeing how they shone mischievously.

The younger man smirked at the reaction he got from Chris, untying the silky fabric and wrapping it around his hand as he got in Chris's face, lips hovering just over the other man's.

"Would you like that, Chrissy? No?" he hummed quietly before shrugging and unbuttoning his client's tux. Though he didn't know this man, it was hard to deny the attraction here "Too bad.. 'cause I want it." he smirked, moving the older man and shoving him down to the mattress.

"I thought you said this was my night." He breathed out, looking over at Phil with lust-filled eyes.

"I thought I made it clear what I want. Take off your damn coat and the shirt."

Chris licked his lips, feeling the sick urge of need and pleasure run through him like it did only when he found someone that could actually put him in his place. He hesitated for the briefest of moments before removing his clothing until he was bare from the waist up.

"Like this?" he wondered as he reached over to run a hand up Phil's thigh.

Phil growled quietly and grabbed both of Chris's wrists, pinning them above the man's head as he hovered over him "I see your hands are gonna be a problem." He clicked his tongue at the man as he intricately wrapped the tie around Chris's wrists then tied the loose end to the headboard, securing his client's wrists.

"Like this." He spoke arrogantly, tilting his head to stare at the man's hard body, just enough muscle there to keep him well-defined. Phil ghosted his hands over Chris's chest, loving the way the older man arched up against him.

"Is this what you do with lovers?"

Phil shook his head "Only the ones that like it.. and deserve it." he admitted as he palmed the blond through his pants, firmly grasping his lover's hardening member. "You're mine tonight, Chris." He informed him, leaning down to get in the man's face yet again.

Chris tried to close the space between their lips, arching up a little only to have Phil move away "Phil.." he started, looking at the man.

"Say it." Phil ignored the man, squeezing harder and pushing Chris's hips back down onto the bed "Do you want to come in your damn pants alone tonight?"

"Fuck. I'm yours for the night.." he did as he was told, watching Phil and moaning when the younger man slowly stroked him over his pants. He tried to arch up again, tugging at his restraints.

"More than just for the night.." he spoke possessively, smirking a bit "..but that's a start." He bit his lip, letting go of the blond's member and watching him squirm around for a few seconds before clawing down the man's abs and unbuckling his pants with renewed haste.

Phil tore the man's remaining clothing off then nudged the blond's legs apart, sliding between them and gripping Chris's hips roughly as he leaned down to kiss him hard. He vaguely remembered John telling him something about being wary of kissing since not all clients wanted that intimacy but the way Chris melted against him let Phil know this man would give him everything he asked for.

The kiss was a mix of tongue and teeth, small gasps and moans being shared between them as Phil's grip tightened on the man's skin.

"Phil! Fuck.. I.." Chris writhed under the man, making Phil smirk and claw his blunt nails down Chris's pale thighs hard enough to leave red trails but not leave marks.

"You what?" he breathed.

"Need.. shit just fuck me!"

Phil smirked, pulling away from the older man enough to turn Chris's hips and give him a hard smack.

Chris arched up, almost whining as he muttered out a broken 'Please' to Phil to which the younger man stroked the man's leaking member teasingly.

"You need to be much nicer, Christopher." He chastised, smirking before running his fingers up the man's sides then leaned down to swirl his tongue around his nipple, alternating between sucking and flicking the hard nub as he continued to stroke the man slowly.

His clothes were starting to bother him but his mind was on one thing: making this man beg. Phil let Chris's nipple go, blowing softly on it and making the older man arch up.

Chris whined, a low guttural noise, as he tugged his restraints "I'm.. sorry! Just.. fuck… please take me."

Phil nibbled the man's chest softly, being careful not to leave marks as he spread the man's legs. He settled between them after ridding himself of his clothes and rubbed up Chris's tan chest "I plan on finding out just how hard you can beg." He lightly ground their lengths together, shivering as the pleasure started filling him. Phil watched as Chris writhed under him, a sense of power and lust rushing over him.

He licked his lips and stroked himself slowly as he slipped a condom on before adding a generous amount of lube to his hardness. "Try not to be too loud, you'll wake the neighbors." He teased, his eyes lighting up as he pushed a slick digit into the man's warmth.

"Fuck.. So goddamn tight.." he panted out.

"Phil.. oh shit! Just.. god deeper.." Chris pleaded deliciously, making Phil shiver over him and slide the digit in further, his other hand focused on stroking the natural blond roughly.

"You like that, Chris?" he growled out, adding another finger before rubbing around the man's walls. Phil smirked as the older man tensed up and arched against him, jabbing the spot harder "…my dirty little whore. Fuck yourself on my fingers."

The commanding tone in Phil's voice made Chris tremble as he nodded and lifted his hips before pushing them back down in a frenzied pace, the entire time his wrists getting rubbed and marked by the restraints as he tried to get them off to pull Phil closer to him.

"Want me to fuck you?" he purred, feeling the man shiver against him and getting his answer. Phil pulled his fingers out before guiding himself into the tight channel, burying himself in one quick stroke.

"Phil!" Chris cried out, trying to bite himself or kiss the younger man to keep from making so much noise but the way Phil pulled out and thrust back in quickly made him gasp in pleasure before screaming out again.

Phil grunted at the man's repeated screaming, shaking his head and slamming their lips together as he slid a hand up to wrap around the older man's neck, squeezing softly "Shh, Chris.. we wouldn't want go get interrupted." He chastised, holding the man's neck as he snapped his hips forward a few more times.

The man's small grunts of pain and pleasure sent shockwaves of pleasure through him, Phil kissed the blond roughly as he continued to pound into him, their skin slapping together and echoing around the large room. He let up on his grip only when Chris whined in need, letting the older man breathe again and hearing him moan quietly.

"Fuck… harder?" he asked almost sheepishly but soon wrapped his legs around Phil's waist and bucking up against each of the younger man's thrusts; he cried out as Phil suddenly slammed into him with a need he'd never felt before.

Chris tugged at the restraints, desperately wanting to pull the man closer. He felt the tattooed man thrust into him harshly, his body arching up against the younger man's as he felt his release building up.

"Just like this?!" the younger man demanded, pushing deeper into Chris's warmth and groaning out as the blond's walls twitched around him.

"Yes!.. fuck yes. Gonna.. come." Chris breathed out.

Phil grinned, speeding up his thrusts and kissing the man possessively, as if to remind him just who he belonged to tonight. He pushed into Chris as deep as he could before tugging the older man's lips sharply "Come for me, Chris."

The order was clear and Chris didn't have to be told twice, he arched up and rolled his hips almost whorishly until he came without so much as being touched. He moaned out the man's name, tugging his restraints again as he squeezed around Phil's hardness.

The splash of Chris's warm seed between their bodies made Phil even more needy, his body responding immediately. Phil cursed and gripped Chris's hips almost painfully as he started fucking him harder than before, the need rushing through him after feeling Chris's walls clench around him almost painfully. Just as he was about to go over the edge, he heard Chris whine out his name and looked down at him.

Chris shook his head a few times and tugged at the restraints "…fuck my mouth. I want to taste you.."

Phil didn't need to hear the real reason, he knew Chris was working on his desperate need to be claimed and marked by the man taking control of him tonight. He smirked and nodded, pulling out of the older man after untying his wrists.

He felt the blond wrap his arms around him and pull him into a hungry kiss, tongues rolling together in a battle for dominance but too soon Chris submitted and let Phil control the kiss, feeling the younger man shift until he was sitting down and Chris was straddling his lap.

A loud groan escaped him as he felt Chris slide his hands down and pull the rubber off his now leaking member before breaking the kiss and crawling down to suck the head of his member into his mouth. Phil hissed as the older man's tongue swirled around the swollen head, reaching down to grab a fistful of Chris's hair and forcing him down further.

Soon, Chris got the hint and sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down as he swallowed around the thick length. He felt Phil's hardness throb in his mouth and hummed, fondling the man's balls softly and taking the man deep in his throat.

"Shit.." he growled as he held Chris's face in place and fucked the man's mouth the best he could, arching up against him as he released into the man's mouth.

Chris whined softly, pulling back a little and swallowing as much as he could as he continued to suck and lick Phil's member.

Phil groaned softly "That's it.. swallow me down.." he purred, tugging the man's hair softly as he dropped his head back onto the headboard, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Chris hummed as he licked the rest of the man's release off, pulling away from Phil and sitting up next to the younger man. He hissed quietly from the abuse his ass took a few minutes ago but still managed to laugh to himself, shaking his head as he pushed his hair out of his face.

Phil looked up when he heard the man's laugh, still trying to come down from his orgasm. He licked his lips as he saw the state he left Chris in "What the hell is so funny, Christopher?"

"You were a scared little fuck when you walked in.. but somehow you ended up pounding me like a cheap whore," he pointed out, an amused tone to his voice.

"What can I say? You wound me up just enough to make me want to be sure you remembered me."

Chris tilted his head, laughing again and nudging Phil lightly "Did a damn good job of it." he assured the man before handing the man his boxers back.

Phil stared at the fabric, expecting a sense of disgust to wash over him after what he'd just done but instead he felt relief. He took his boxers and tugged them back on, reaching over to tug the man's soft hair once more just for good measure then moving to get off the bed to redress. "I'm glad you thought so.. hoping this means I'll see you soon? Maybe next time with those outfits?" He joked, laughing as his fingers worked to quickly rebutton his shirt.

"I'll get right to ordering them."

He shivered at the thought, staring at Chris for a brief second before shrugging and winking at him "I'll try to fit you into my schedule." He teased, shoving his hands in his pockets before walking towards the door. He glanced back at Chris one last time "Remember me every time you sit down or slide on one of your fancy ties," Phil grinned, knowing that was probably passing the line but he'd always been a possessive lover.

"Don't have to tell me twice... Oh, and welcome to the business."

After hearing that, Phil smirked to himself before he shut the door behind him and took a deep breath, steeling himself then tying up his tousled blond locks and heading back home.

…

As far as first days at work went, last night was definitely at the top of the list. It was only a matter of time before he'd be back at a different hotel and with a new person so Phil was on his way to see John and talk about payments mostly to clarify things.

…

_He went above and beyond what I expected for a first night. It's been a long time since I've been controlled and pleased like that. Something tells me that Phil will only get better with time and I want to be there for when he's an expert, after all, I'm his. I want to see him regularly. I wired the payment to his account on the site as well as a bonus for surprising me. _

_Send the days I'm scheduled for him so I can be sure to be ready by then. _

_~Christopher. ;) _

John shook his head at the way the older man signed the email and started getting to work on bringing up Phil's schedule to reserve dates on a weekly basis for Chris. He was happy for the newest member to their private business, still he couldn't help but dwell on two words in that email: _I'm his._

He found himself wondering why a man like Chris would bring himself to say that about any escort, much less the newest one. John bit his lip as thoughts about Phil dominating Chris in the bedroom and forcing him to say he was his.

John almost got lost in that thought until there was a soft knock on his door and he looked up to see the man he'd been having a not so professional fantasy about. He cleared his throat before waving the younger man in.

"Hello, Phil. I see the first appointment went well.."

The way John spoke in a tone so different than he had a few days ago made Phil hesitate "Yeah.. really well, actually. I think he agreed to having me try and fit him into my schedule.." he trailed off when he saw a weird spark in John's eyes, looking away from his boss and clearing his throat. "I.. if you're busy, I'll just come back later with my question.."

"No. I have enough time for this, I was just fixing your schedule.. seems Chris really liked you and that's good.. he's trusted by a lot of our clients so maybe your schedule will fill up even quicker. Oh.. not to mention the bonus.." John was back in business mode, his voice back to being friendly and warm towards the younger man.

"He did?" Phil smirked to himself, about to brag but he remembered his question and looked at the older man "Speaking of business.. I was wondering how this whole getting paid thing wor-"

"Clients wire money to an account linked to your website and we withdraw it and give it to you in cash just to avoid the legal mess this could cause for all of us.. person to person transactions aren't really checked." John answered, smiling at Phil as he typed away a few things then glanced at the man "I have a few more appointments with Chris already scheduled.. he got priority on your calendar so the money should start flowing in even more soon.. oh and I pay you on Fridays since those are your days off."

Phil felt as if John was trying to get rid of him so he nodded at the man, not really sure what the hell he did to piss him off. "Okay, that's my only question.. I'll see you around?"

"Friday.. unless you have any other questions before then." John called back, still unable to shake the thoughts of Phil completely.

"Sounds good… thanks for your time, Johnny." he furrowed his brows, looking at John and considering staying so he could figure out what he was thinking about. Phil sucked on his lip ring softly before leaning close to the larger man "John? Is something.."

_[Mister Cena? Appointment in 30 minutes, your regular, luxury hotel today.] _The soft voice blaring through John's office phone inexplicably made something twist in Phil's gut.

Phil shook his head, of course he would have appointments too, he couldn't be head honcho for no damn reason. He bit his lip, looking over at John as he stood up "Enjoy the appointment." He told his boss before leaving his office without so much as a second glance.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, looks like both of them don't even know what they want as of yet. John's POV and appointment is next, let's see how this goes. R&R please.


	3. John's regular, What business!

_**A/N:**_ Moving into a new house is a hassle and is seriously cutting into my writing time and my personal time for when I talk to my girlfriend. Anyway, thanks for the love and I hope to keep this story updating frequently.

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: Ding ding ding! ;) your guess was right. And yes they will be close! Two for two. :D As for the people you listed I already had 4/5 in the future for John.

**Lamentomori**: Glad you enjoyed it! I hope to add a bit more development in each chapter.

**Xenarocks99**: Awesome! Hope to keep you interested.

* * *

"Enjoy the appointment." He told his boss before leaving his office without so much as a second glance.

John frowned at that, though he had no reason to he'd been cross to the younger man. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before pressing a button on his office phone.

"Need anything, sir?"

"Hey Trish.. just checking: did he leave any extra messages?"

There was silence on the line as his secretary typed away ".. sir?"

"Hm?"

"He left: 'be prepared for luxury' and 'tell him he's choosing the pace tonight, doll' but other than that, nothing."

John cursed inwardly since he was not really in the mental state to be choosing things tonight. Still, he hummed softly "Thanks, Trish.. hang around for a few fixing up the new guy's page and uploading his picture then you're free to go."

He got ready to release the button to end the call but Trish's overly-peppy voice rang out again "Will do, boss! Oh and, uh.. the limo is here."

John bit his lip to hold back a groan before nodding as if Trish could see him "Thanks. See ya tomorrow."

This time, he hung up before waiting for an answer. John grabbed his blazer, sliding it on and leaving his office. If only he could leave his damn thoughts behind too.

John saw the usual driver waiting there and smiled, immediately putting on his game face, "Hey Ricardo, nice to see you're back from vacation." He spoke in a friendly tone, smiling at the man as he slid inside the luxury car and waited for the man to start driving.

It wasn't until Ricardo was behind the wheel that he answered "Hola, sir. Nice to be back."

John smiled, nodding at him and continuing small talk with the man until they stopped in front of one of New York's finest hotels. He gave a whistle of appreciation as he stepped out, saying goodbye to Ricardo, and heading to his client's room.

John raised his fist to knock on the man's door but just before his knuckles made contact, the door swung open.

"Hey John, took ya long enough.. did Ricardo get lost?"

Had it been any other client John would have apologized for the late arrival but since it was his usual… the man who'd been his loyal client since his first week as an escort, John knew he was joking. "He did.. you should consider getting someone more.. competent for the difficult task of driving me a few blocks" he said in a teasing voice.

"I'll be sure to roughen that asshole up for makin' me wait to see that sweet ass of yours." Randy grinned before quickly adding "I mean.. all of you." He snickered softly.

John huffed and rolled his eyes before walking past the man, he jumped as Randy smacked his ass before grumbling to himself and dropping onto the bed.

"So I take it you're in a 'down to business' mood today?"

"No.. I'm in a 'what the fuck is this business' mood." He said before he could help himself, immediately looking over at Randy apologetically. "Shit.. sorry, Ran. I … just feel so comfortable here I forget that my troubles shouldn't be brought in."

The last part of the statement was left unsaid but Randy still got the message loud and clear. He sat next to John "Why the fuck shouldn't they?"

John looked at Randy, shrugging "'cause they don't matter right now." he answered honestly before feeling Randy grab his chin and lift his face up. John bit his lip and adverted his gaze.

"John... look at me."

He shivered at the order, meeting the man's gaze "What? They don't matter."

"Bullshit. Now tell me what's wrong." Randy held the man's gaze, tilting his head up a bit more before placing a chaste kiss on the older man's lips "..you're choosing tonight, remember?" he told him just in case John needed extra reason to spill.

"Just shit with the new guy.." he shrugged as if Phil hadn't been plaguing his thoughts since he met him. "..just get this weird vibe from him." He muttered as he gently pulled his face from Randy's grip, looking back down and trying to force himself into a better mood.

"What kinda vibe?"

The distrust and caution was clear in that one sentence. John knew the man was in predatory mode, as if checking for possible threats so he could quell their rising before it happened. He hesitated before shaking his head and shyly rubbing up Randy's covered chest "Just like he's maybe not cut out for the job.. but I just can't find out why." He lied as he started loosening the man's tie.

Randy deflated right away, nodding at the older man and shrugging carelessly as he pulled John close "Well the business ain't cut out for everyone."

"Tell me about it, you remember that Mike guy a few years back? Kid's been trying to come back in with different names." He chuckled, glad Randy took the bait and the conversation about his _possible_ feelings for an employee was postponed.

"Fucking weirdo." He laughed, shaking his head as he felt John start to slowly trail his fingers down his exposed chest.

The man unbuttoned his shirt all the way but left his tie only loosened, his fingers starting to edge over Randy's toned abs. He hummed appreciatively, nodding at Randy "Yeah.. he is." He agreed before biting his lip and resting his head on the taller man's chest.

Randy smiled and rubbed over John's back "What are ya thinkin' John?"

He bit his lip harder, shrugging almost innocently at the man. "...I'm thinking that you wanted to go out since you asked me to dress fancy.. and that's just a shame.. 'cause I don't want to go anywhere."

Randy chuckled and shrugged "I told you that just in case.. and you know people will stare if anyone even looks like they could be middle class."

John scoffed at the last part, nodding as he looked up at Randy "True."

"If you don't wanna go anywhere.. what are you thinking?" Randy prodded, pulling back from John's arms.

John pouted at the man's action, leaving his fingers just hovering over Randy's tie "I'm thinking laying here and making out like a couple of lovestruck teens while a corny movie is on sounds pretty damn good."

Randy grinned, shrugging at the older man "I did say it was up to you, right?"

John beamed at the older man and took that as a pass to do the only thing he felt like doing today that'd still please his client. He slid his hand under the man's loosened shirt, looking up him through his lashes "You did."

He licked his lips, keeping his gaze locked on the other man as he shifted on the bed so he could lean against the wall. Randy felt John's body follow his and smirked at the way the man softly before rubbing up John's back as the older man kissed down his chest.

"That means I can do this.."

Randy arched up as John's teeth grazed his chest, groaning quietly as he rested a hand on the man's head.

John smirked at the man's reaction, pinning his hips to the bed and moving to kiss down Randy's chest and to his abs. He sighed softly as he nuzzled Randy's lower stomach "I know what I want.." he breathed out, nuzzling down to the man's clothed member and kissing around the half-hardened length.

"What do you want, John?" he almost growled, rubbing down to John's neck, practically forcing the older man down against his now hardened dick.

"Mm.. I think you know.." he teased, unzipping Randy's pants with his teeth before lifting his hand up to unbutton the slacks. He grinned softly when he saw Randy wasn't wearing underwear and teasingly flicked his tongue out.

"Tell me anyway.." he rasped out, fighting the urge to rip John's clothes off and flip him over.

John simply opened the man's slacks and nuzzled his trimmed pubes as he expertly flicked his tongue over Randy's hard cock "I want you to come.." he stated, moving back up until their clothed bodies were aligned, rolling their hips together as he kissed Randy slowly.

Randy grunted as his sensitive cock rubbed against the rough material of John's slacks but he still wrapped an arm around the man's body and pulled him closer, kissing John just as softly. He felt John melt against him the way he did when he needed to please another person and Randy understood completely. He slowly deepened the kiss, taking complete control and coaxing John's tongue out.

Their tongues rolled together slowly at first before a flip switched in John and the kiss got more hungry he groaned softly against Randy's lips, feeling the younger man pull him as close as was physically possible and giving in to Randy's natural dominance. He rolled their hips together and let out a low whine as Randy sucked his tongue hard, starting to roll against Randy desperately and clawing his client's chest.

Randy felt John start getting shoved into the state of desperation and pulled away from the desperate kiss, slowing it down again as he shushed John quietly, stroking up John's neck to his head. He rubbed the man's scalp softly as he tugged the man's lip softly.

"Ran.. take me?"

Randy bit his lip at the older man, shaking his head as he gently continued to caress the man's head. "John.. I want to.. just not like this."

John felt the sting deep, trying to pull away with Randy but feeling the taller man just pull him closer.

"Stop."

His body obeyed despite his mind telling him Randy didn't want him anymore _Maybe he'd heard about Phil too and thought about changing his escort_.

"John.. look at me.."

John bit his lip and met the man's gaze, his face betraying the hurt he felt.

"I respect and.. care for you too damn much to do this when you're like this." He tried to explain, looking at John with soft eyes before sighing and rubbing over the younger man's back slowly.

He felt the his body lean against Randy's despite his initial hurt and sighed softly, melting against his client's chest.

Randy relaxed as soon as John accepted his embrace, starting to stroke over the man's head and humming to him. "You know why I can't do anything don't you?" the truth was, Randy wanted to take John then and there –it'd been too long– but after five years of convincing John he was worth more than this and even trying to convince him to get out of the business, Randy couldn't risk jeopardizing all the hard work for one night of blind lust.

John worried his lip, looking in Randy's azure eyes and suddenly hearing their conversations over the past few years all over again. He adverted his gaze, shrugging at the man only to have Randy cup his chin again and lift his face up.

"You sure?"

John gently sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, shrugging again and idly rubbing up Randy's bare chest "…because I mean too much to you?" he said with perhaps too much hope in his voice.

Randy smiled and pulled John's face closer, kissing him slowly as he let John feel him in any way he wanted. He sighed and moved away just as John started deepening the kiss. "That's exactly why, babe.." he purred against the older man, knowing that it was probably a terrible thing to be this attached to someone he'd initially paid for sex but still not being able to suppress it.

John smiled, his eyes fluttering closed as he rested his head on Randy's chest and gently rubbed his hand up his lover's chest. "How the hell do I mean so much to you, Ran? You see me like one to three times a week.. and you know I .. work with others too.." he trailed off when Randy grabbed the sides of his head and tilted his head to the side, looking up and seeing Randy's eyes ablaze with a passion that usually only came out when Randy was dominating him in the bedroom. John swallowed.

"I don't care, John.. none of that matters, you know it doesn't matter to me.. we don't exactly fuck every time you come over, so that's obviously not the only reason I still see you." He sighed and let the man's head go, knowing he was fighting a lost battle when it came to having John to himself but unable to bring himself to give up on the man just yet. Randy looked away from John.

John bit his lip, shaking his head and ghosting his fingers over Randy's ribs "That's not what I meant.. just.. I don't see it." he muttered.

Randy shrugged at the man and kissed John's pale shoulder "You never do.." he informed the man, feeling John tense up next to him and soon the older man's body was pressed against him again. He sighed and glanced back at him.

"You're pissed."

It was a statement, but still Randy answered; he shook his head at the other man "No, hurt…. You act like if all I've proven to you in these past few years is that you're another hole to fuck."

The way Randy spat that out made John flinch, he looked down, his normally submissive state in the bedroom showing itself fully. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.."

"Are you sorry?" he wondered, moving away from John only to have the man wrap his arms around Randy almost desperately, needing Randy's warmth more than ever now that he was feeling shitty.

"Yes. I am. You've never said or did anything to make me think this way.. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Randy tilted his head at John and nodded "Okay, that's fine.. you can go. I'll wire the money in the morning."

John felt his stomach dip, shaking his head at Randy and rubbing over his chest as he all but whined for the younger man to let him stay "Ran.. please, at least let me make it up to you?" He started rubbing down the man's abs again until his hand wrapped around the man's now semi-hard member, frowning at the thought that Randy was getting soft again. He gave a few strokes as his eyes pleaded at Randy.

"John.. I don't want it today."

The words stung, he needed to be able to please his partners and when he couldn't.. John felt absolutely worthless. He bit his lip and started pressing his thumb against the head of Randy's cock, feeling the younger man's member come alive again and kissing his jaw softly. "Please? I'm sorry.. I want to do this. I want you, Ran. Only you." Okay so that last part might have been a stretch and as a last desperate plea from his submissive side but still, he needed to feel justified right now.

The last words warmed Randy up in ways he knew were naïve and reckless from his side but he stayed still, letting John do as he wished and soon feeling the man start stroking him with greater enthusiasm.

"Tell me.." he pleaded, not meeting Randy's gaze instead looking down as he kissed and sucked along Randy's mostly exposed chest, he didn't push down Randy's pants any further, just stroking the man as they'd been. John pressed his fully-clothed body against Randy's mostly-covered one and rolled their hips together as he whined softly.

Randy knew what the man wanted right then but he couldn't do it, not right now.. it'd end up in sex and he didn't want that today so he just gripped the back of John's neck, forcing his gaze up and kissing him slowly, letting him know he was forgiven.

John only whimpered further once Randy kissed him, his nails digging into the younger man's chest as he picked up the pace of his strokes. He gasped as he felt Randy's tongue rolling in his mouth at the pace he was stroking the younger man's dick, keeping up the movement until he felt Randy bite his lip. He groaned softly, stroking furiously and twisting his hand just the way Randy liked.

He felt his release building, cursing inwardly at the way John could turn him to putty in his hand at any moment.

Randy grunted softly and that was all John needed, he shoved Randy down on the bed and stroked him as fast as his wrist could manage, lips kissing along Randy's jaw as he whined quietly, wanting Randy to say it more than ever. He pressed his thumb against the leaking head as his other hand palmed at Randy's balls.

"Fuck! You're mine, John.. _mine_."

John shivered, nodding at the man and stroking him harder in an attempt to get Randy off but he felt the younger man shove his hand away and take over the strokes.

Randy saw John start to get upset and shook his head, "Lay down." He ordered as he sat up on his knees and jerked himself almost violently. He grinned when he saw John laying completely still, his mouth wide open as he looked at Randy expectantly, ready to be marked. "Fuck you look gorgeous.." he rasped out as he gave two last strokes before groaning out his release.

John closed his eyes as soon as Randy groaned out, feeling the warm seed splash on his face and catching what he could in his mouth. He felt that familiar tingle fill him right after a lover marked him and shivered softly, his member jumping at the feeling. John flushed deeply as he opened his eyes and saw Randy looking at him in that predatory way.

"Swallow."

He nodded, doing as was asked of him and licking his lips for good measure before sitting up and smiling happily at the man, completely sated despite the fact that he hadn't been touched.

"Want me t-.."

"No.. it was about you for tonight.. it's what I wanted." He told Randy honestly, sitting up and idly rubbing the younger man's chest "thank you.."

Randy looked down at John and smirked lazily, shaking his head at him and wrapping an arm around him "just don't come to me with that shit again.."

John worried his lip but nodded at the younger man, letting Randy pull him close, knowing that he wouldn't leave the man's room until Randy almost fell asleep and he was okay with that.

…

"Oh come the fuck on.. like if your job could possibly be that bad."

Punk laughed, shaking his head at his long-time friend "I'm not telling you what I do, man." He smirked at the eyeroll he got from Colt.

"You're keeping shit from me, Phillip?" he said in a snide voice "… me?! Your best friend since we could practically crawl?" he overdramatized, putting a hand to his chest as if it was causing him physical pain.

He grinned and gave a smug shrug, looking at Colt with a devious smile "There are things even the guy that turned me gay can't know."

Colt laughed at that, shaking his head and swatting Punk's arm lightly "Don't even pretend I turned your ass gay.. you were so far fucking lost before I made my first move."

"Not even close. You practically forced that shit on me!"

"Oh yeah, like you forced your cock down my throat later that night?" he retorted, shaking his head in amusement.

Punk flushed a bit but shook his head at the other man "Shut the hell up. You turned me and that's that."

"Uh huh.. because all straight guys in our hometown never tried to fuck Maria after two dates.. let alone 4 months." He snickered at the reaction he got from Punk, laughing and patting his friend's shoulder softly "It's alright, you coulda done better than her if you wanted to."

Punk rolled his eyes "Whatever" he mumbled, glad that he'd at least avoided the conversation about his job. Punk turned back to the comics he was reading, lifting his legs and tucking them under himself as he tried to focus on the newest Deadpool.

"Oh nuh uh.. spill, fucker! I'm not stupid, Phil.. you've tried this shit on me since we were teens when you didn't wanna tell me you fucked another guy." He huffed "we're not kids anymore, there's nothin' you can tell me that'd make me stop talking to you or look at you any differently."

"Even if I dealt drugs?" he muttered, looking at Colt with all seriousness in his gaze but laughing when the other man broke into a fit of laughter.

"Drugs?!" he snorted, "please.. first I'd believe Snoop finally went sober 'cause he got called up for a Calvin Klein modeling job."

Punk tried to hold in his laughing fit but soon low laughs filled his living room. He took a deep breath and shook his head once he'd sobered up "I.. you fuckin' dick! I can do it!"

"I know you can.. but you wouldn't be able to look me in the eye if you did.. I know how much you fuckin' hate drugs and anything that has to do with it, Punk." He pointed out, smirking victoriously at the man.

He rolled his eyes and shoved Colt with his shoulder "Yeah yeah.. you know everything there is to know about me, so tell me.. oh wise one.. what job could I have that would make me skeptical enough for me to not want to tell you but still not extreme enough for me to not look you in the eye?" Punk grinned to himself, hoping he'd puzzled Colt with his unnecessarily complicated reversal of the question but huffed when the man easily shoved it aside.

"Are you some sort of pool boy?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning at the other man in a teasing fashion but stopped as soon as he noticed Punk squirmed a bit. "NO! You fuck women for money?! Dude.. at least do something you'd fucking enjoy!"

Punk looked at the man, flabbergasted. He stuttered a bit and shook his head "Really?! That's what you get out of that? For me to fuck guys for money, not girls?" he shook his head in disbelief "You weren't kidding about no job I had.." he mumbled, looking up at Colt.

Colt's face broke into a small smirk "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Fuck you."

"Not without a date first.. I'm not the same horny 15-year-old I once was." He retorted, nudging Punk. "C'mon.. at least tell me that you don't only chase after desperate housewives?"

Punk huffed, sliding off his legs and tossing his comic at Colt "Shut the fuck up! I don't fuck women for money.. I keep men company for it." he almost whispered the last part, hoping Colt didn't catch it but winced when the man slapped his arm hard.

"No fucking way!" he laughed, shaking his head and tilting Punk's head so the man would meet his gaze "You?! C'mon bro.. you get nervous on first dates.. how the fuck can you show up to some dude's house and play dress up?"

"Again: fuck you!" he huffed, shaking his head indignantly before turning it on Colt "Don't act like as soon as I'm in the mood I can deliver like no other."

Colt flushed at that, shaking his head and shrugging "Hey, don't go batshit on me, man.. I'm just.. shocked I guess."

Punk didn't let up at all "Okay but I'm just saying that once I warm up.. I make it more than worth their damn money." He muttered as he picked up his comic "Now if you're done.. I'd like to finish this shit before two A.M."

Colt smirked but glanced at Punk "… are you safe?" he wondered, all teasing gone from his voice.

Punk met his friend's gaze and nodded "The fuck you take me for? Yeah.. protection, tests.. the whole nine yards." He informed him "besides, I posted on my site that I don't want anything to do with drinking.."

"Site?! You're pimpin' yourself out on craigslist?"

He snorted "Fucking idiot. No.. I uh.. joined a business for this.. man, I was close to having to move back to Illinois.. you know I can't go back." He muttered "..i just needed the cash and figured I'd give it a shot, didn't really think I'd get accepted but fuck.. I'm not about to turn this money down."

Colt looked at Punk, knowing the man really was in need so he decided to drop it for tonight with "Just making sure.. people can be nuts. And.. I'm glad you're bein' careful.."

Punk smiled at the man and nodded, finding his spot in the comic and trying to focus on the panels but feeling Colt's eyes on him every few minutes made it damn near impossible. He sighed and looked up at the man "…what?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the wait on this one, guys. Hope it was good, made it a little longer just to make up for the wait. Thanks for reading and as always: Review?


	4. Save me the formalities

_**A/N: **_This is where the real time jumps start happening since I don't want to bore any of us with random daily routines so just for clarification:

"…" is a few hours' time jump or in some cases just to black out

"~.~.~.~" will be used for days' time jump

"xx" will be for flashbacks

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: Oh.. conflicting emotions will only get worse from here on out. Prepare yourself my friend. (*cough* I'm kinda cheering for Randy too _) And as for the submissive thing, right again.. you're sneaking in my head. I will elaborate on that in the form of flashbacks at some point. :D

**Lamentomori**: Colt was a must for this fic, Punk needs a real-life friend so this was just the obvious choice for me, as for idiotic banter don't you worry it will keep happening. About the possible minefields, well either way this is going to be an angst-filled ride with John so we can only hope for the lesser of two evils, yes? PS: moving out is done so thank you!

**AnetteBP**: I was being honest, it didn't feel like much to me but I'm very happy that you loved it. 3

**Wakko's minion**: Sorry? But glad you enjoyed this and thanks so much!

**Xenarocks99**: Heh but he's our little loose nut. :P Thank you!

On to the story!

* * *

Punk smiled at the man and nodded, finding his spot in the comic and trying to focus on the panels but feeling Colt's eyes on him every few minutes made it damn near impossible. He sighed and looked up at the man "…what?"

Colt jumped, shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "..nothing, man."

He rolled his eyes at the man and turned his body to face him "I can beat it out of you! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Just wondering how much you do or are willing to do in these sessions.." he answered honestly.

Punk groaned and grabbed a couch cushion to toss it at the man's face "Pervert. Keep your weird ass fantasies to yourself.. ugh and keep me out of them."

Colt laughed and shrugged shamelessly "You asked."

He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned as he got up and walked to the kitchen for some water. "I'm gonna hit the sack, man.. I don't have time for this shit, have a meeting tomorrow." Punk told him, trying to politely kick his best friend the fuck out of his apartment.

"…when you say meeting.."

Punk cursed and peeked out of the kitchen to cut the man a glare "I mean meeting. That's it. No weird ass orgy party with my coworkers."

"So what I'm getting is: you _do_ sign up for orgies but only with the clients?"

Punk walked over to the couch and twisted Colt's ear, pulling the man up and marching him to the door "Get the fuck out. It's not all just about sex all the time you know?" he huffed, fed up with the man mocking his job at this point.

"Aw, come on at least humor me: do you sign up for orgies?" he pleaded, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, creep. It's a one-on-one thing, the kinda thing you're looking for is only done by third-rate hookers a few cities over." He retorted, a scowl on his face but the humor in his voice giving him away. Punk couldn't truly last being mad at Colt.

"Gotcha. And with that, I'm off to this mysterious city you speak of." He teased, winking at his best friend before slipping out of the man's grip and patting his ass lightly. Colt saw Punk reach for him again but managed to escape to safety before then, waving at his friend from the bottom of the steps "See ya 'round Punkers.. if you need a letter of recommendation for your new bosses, I'm your man!" he called out happily before running down the street to his car and driving off.

"Fucker." He muttered to himself, shaking his head as he closed the door and scooped his comic from the couch before getting a water bottle and taking it up to his room with him. Punk muttered to himself for a few more minutes as he got situated in his bed but eventually got around to reading his comic book.

When he did end up falling asleep it was already around 4 a.m. so less sleep than what he wanted but still it was a wonder he got any after having this conversation with his best friend.

…

"You sure this is not too much?"

Colt rolled his eyes and popped Punk's collar just to be a douche. "Yeah I'm sure. You look downright fuckable but not to the point where you look sleazy" he nodded mostly to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

Punk rolled his eyes and sipped his own drink after adjusting his collar under the blazer again. "Why did I agree to meet up with you before the meeting again?"

"Because you can't get enough of my abuse.. oh and because you didn't want to make a _complete_ ass of yourself in your first meeting," he smiled triumphantly before hissing as Punk punched his arm.

"Get over yourself.." he huffed as he stood up and took another sip of his coffee "'m going to walk to the building, man.. I'll talk to you later, see if it goes good or if you need to hook me up at your radio station." Punk winked before adding "..I will do anything to get in a good word with the boss." He joked, chuckling to himself.

"Ugh. Save your pimpin' for your job." He smirked as he walked along with Punk for a while until they got to his car. Colt unlocked the car and patted Punk on his back "Be good, Punkers.. see ya."

Punk smirked at the man and nodded at him before he walked the last couple of blocks to the building, having to calm himself a few times on the way there because his overactive mind seemed to like to give him hell. Heh. Say that to the years' worth of lost sleep.

"Take it you're the new kid, right? Heard a lot about you.. and that's sayin' something. You've only been around for what? Two weeks tops?" the man shrugged dismissively as he twirled a strand of his long brown hair.

Punk looked at the guy, squinting in thought as he tried to remember if he'd so much as seen the guy the few times he'd been into the building so far. He shook his head once he'd realized he hadn't and opened his mouth to ask.

"Oh shit. I'm JoMo." He stated it like if it should have been obvious, the man clearly a bit full of himself. Morrison let his hair go and pat the new guy's arm as if he was a child though to be honest he was sure this blond guy was older than him. Morrison lifted his eyebrows expectantly when the man didn't say his name. "Alrightttt.. nice to meet you too."

Punk shook himself from his thoughts and smiled sheepishly at the man "Err.. I'm Punk.. well Phil but I like Punk better. Just like you like JoMo over…"

"John Morrison."

He nodded "gotcha.. could be weird havin' the same name as the boss, yeah?" Punk tilted his head before squinting a bit at the man.

"Eh. Sometimes comes in handy for when I want to get under people's skin." He laughed and pressed in the code to be let into the building, letting Punk in with him "so.. are you like your name in any way?"

Punk laughed, nudging the man "Actually I am.. it was a nickname from a childhood friend and I just got attached to it I guess. Phil has no good memories for me" he shrugged dismissively and stopped walking and rambling once they were nearing the meeting room. He glanced at JoMo and smiled lazily.

"Yeah.. I figured as much. I like it.. looks like it suits you, if anything at least for that hair style and those sexy ass piercings."

Punk lifted a brow at him "piercings?" he shifted and clicked his tongue a bit.

"Yeah. That lip one and the one you're hiding in your mouth. I bet you got a few more around.. or maybe not on right now, rather saving them for a special occasion?" he winked suggestively.

Punk flushed and mumbled "Okay so I have a total of four. Two in right now." he winked, laughing a bit as he saw the look on JoMo's face, deciding right then that he liked the man. He turned and stepped into the meeting room finally, looking around and seeing a few familiar faces and others not so familiar. He straightened up and nodded at most of them before taking one of the few empty seats –just as luck would have it it's right next to John's– and seeing JoMo sit right across from him, the slightly younger man sending a flirty wink at him. He snorted and shook his head before hearing John clear his throat and immediately sucking his lip ring into his mouth out of nervous habit as he focused on the older man.

"Well I can see you're making friends already." The older man began, his tone only making Punk wince a little but his nature wouldn't allow him to shrink back like JoMo had. "I'm glad.. and now that you both are here we can start this." He nodded quickly to Punk, having to pry his gaze away from the younger man's so he could scan it over the rest of the men he was addressing. "This was basically just for Phil to meet everyone and put names to faces and to brief him about security rules and expectations from him and everyone else here or even the clients.." he went on to talk about how pay worked in front of everyone just to make sure Phil knew he was being honest in that aspect then moved on to how these faces were the other employers for them and they ran not only the biggest escort business in the area but the one with the most loyal and pleased clients.

Punk looked around the table, counting maybe 15 others and smiling to himself, liking the closeness and how that meant they pretty much were the best in the business. Isn't that an ego-booster? He smirked a bit before feeling eyes on him and looking around to see everyone looking at him. When he looked up to John, he didn't miss the look of amusement and endearment on the elder's face, that of course only making his cheeks hot. Punk cleared his throat as he locked gazes with the other man "Did I miss something?" he asked, earning a chuckle from the room. He chuckled uncomfortably before JoMo nudged his foot under the table and sent him a reassuring smile.

"I just asked what you preferred to be called but before that I bragged about how good we are." John winked at the man.. shit. Actually winked at him,.. in the front of the rest of his employees. He cleared his throat again and after the briefest of pauses moved on as if nothing happened –which by the look on Punk's face, the man hadn't even noticed "So what do they call you?"

Punk flicked his gaze around the table before shrugging "Well.. you all can see I'm a little shit sometimes so.. Punk. John told you all my name but I don't really respond to that anymore.. like I forget that's my real name." he shrugged again and looked around the table, seeing a few faces looking at him in awe but most just staring at John as if they expected him to snap at Punk for calling him by his first name so casually. But when no such moment came they all nodded at Punk and Punk –completely oblivious to their stares– smiled at them then turned back to John.

John caught the stares but kept his professional face on, making a note to tell Punk later that he could only call him that when they were alone since only people above him were allowed to call him that in the office. He composed himself rather quickly and stared back at the others "Okay.. well you met JoMo so let's start there. Next is Shawn Michaels, Christian, Evan Bourne, Dolph Ziggler, Rey, Wade Barrett, Seth Rollins, Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre, Adam Rose, Jimmy and Jey Uso, Justin Gabriel, and Johnny Curtis." John let Punk nod to each men in turn then locked eyes with the young blonde again. "Any questions, Phil?'

So looks like he could never get the boss to stop calling him Phil but for some reason Punk was starting to get used to it. He looked around the room again, just now noticing that each men had their own level and flair of attractiveness, seeing a different type of attractiveness in each man. So there were the more rugged and demanding looking ones like: Shawn, Dolph, Wade, Drew, and Jimmy. Then there were the could go either way ones like: Christian, Rey, Adam Rose, JoMo, Jey, Curtis, and Justin. And even some that fell into the 'twink' category: Cody, Evan, and Seth. He took a moment to soak it all in before looking back to John with a cautious stare "For now I guess just: where would you group me?"

The room broke into laughter again and a few people piped in what they thought about where he fell into. Punk smirked, hoping everyone's enthusiasm meant he had passed the initiation ritual with flying colors. He snorted when someone suggested he was like Evan then looked at the man apologetically "No offense but I may be a blondie but I don't exactly look young." He smiled a bit when Evan nibbled his lip and shied away from his gaze, earning a light pat from Christian.

"I'll settle this right here. He's with Jimmy and Drew." Everyone looked at John after the man gave his opinion on something as trivial as what Punk asked but they quickly glanced at the other men and nodded at their boss.

Punk looked at the two men once more and flushed a bit when he realized what John was saying. Okay so maybe he shouldn't have asked for the man's opinion but at least now he knew "And you?" he asked before he could stop himself, again earning stares from half the people but only looking at JoMo and since he saw the man give him an amused grin he merely turned back to John just in time to hear the man gesture at JoMo. Punk felt something stir inside him but just looked back at JoMo and winked at the man, feeling the long-haired brunette kick him under the table again.

John saw the way Punk looked at JoMo and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he began talking about the rules on how to run a client-escort relationship and what to do. One of the things he stressed the most was to keep engaged in each meeting but not attached, he gave an extra glance at Punk when he said that. Soon John was rambling about how things in the office were to be kept professional no matter how close two people might get, again his eyes might have lingered on Punk, perhaps this time too much of his emotions shining through. After that second slip he moved on to how Trish updated everyone's website with a picture and more information as well as adding more security to the site just in case and how they should all head back to their offices or homes to look over their new schedules. He hummed in thought after that just to make sure he covered the bases, "I think that's pretty much it. You guys can go now.. email me if there's anything wrong with the sites and I'll let either Trish or Vince know." John waited for the rest of the escorts to start walking out before tapping Punk's shoulder.

Punk was about to kick JoMo back under the table to get his attention when he felt the tap, looking up at the older man curiously "Yeah, Boss?" he asked casually after smiling at JoMo and watching him get up then strutting away. Punk fixed his gaze on John seeing as the man stayed quiet until everyone left.

"Just wanted to make sure you're warming up to the job and there hasn't been any problems.."

"Nah. No problems yet but then again I've only had one meeting.. have another in a few days. I like it so far.. pretty nice people and the pay's definitely worth staying." He grinned deviously at John, earning a small laugh from the older man.

"Good.. and I uh… wanted to apologize for acting like that last time we met. I was going through some shit and took it out on you."

Punk looked at the man, squinting a bit and shrugging as he stood up. "No worries, John. I don't take shit like that personally. Not that kind of guy. If I did that shit I wouldn't have made it out of high school." He added perhaps too casually as he patted John's shoulder "No hard feelings. Hope whatever the fuck it was you're better up there now." he gave the man a sincere smile as he glanced at the door.

John almost gasped at the unexplainable buzz he felt where Punk touched him but managed to only bite his lip. He saw the way Punk shifted toward the door and smiled "Go ahead.. oh and be sure to ask me if you need anything.. I'll see you soon."

Punk smiled again, this one more polite as he nodded and walked out of the room, glancing around the building and debating going to his office but deciding against it and just heading back home. After he'd walked the first few blocks, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out after recognizing the sound of his email notification. Strange. It was the 'business' one he created.

_{Message} _

_Punky, _

_Hope you don't mind I creeped on the escort-escort information list and got your email but seeing as you forgot to give me your number I hardly had a choice. Anyway, I'm at Jamba and was thinking we could get to know each other a little more. Professionally, of course. Unless you've got a better idea. ;)_

_I'll be here for a while and it's only a few blocks away so I'm expecting to see you soon._

_xoxo_

_JoMo_

Punk chuckled. So he hadn't imagined the man playing footsie with him during the whole meeting. Thankfully he knew exactly which Jamba Juice JoMo mentioned and looked around, finding that it was only a few stores over and smiling to himself. He quickened his pace and stepped into the small drink shop, finding JoMo leaning against the counter, his back facing Punk. The blond smirked and walked over, kicking JoMo's foot off the barstool and chuckling when the man jumped a bit "That's what you get for the meeting."

JoMo lifted a perfectly plucked brow at the blond "What you mean being the only one that didn't laugh at your expense?" he huffed indignantly before chuckling as he felt Punk smack his head. "Ow! You should treat your coworkers a lot better, Punk."

"Hey, you just said it. I'm a punk.. not much else I know how to be" he grinned at the man after seeing his glare then taking a seat next to him "So any particular reason you invaded my information page or is this what you do to all your new friends first?"

Morrison laughed and patted Punk's shoulder lightly "Any particular reason you practically teleported next to me as soon as I sent that email? Were you stalking me?" he teased lightly.

Punk rolled his eyes and stole the man's drink, taking a small sip before sliding it back over. That wasn't too rash, was it? .. fuck he had a problem with these social things. He tilted his head at Morrison "Answer my question first."

He pouted "I don't do it to all my new friends. Just the cute ones."

Punk huffed despite the light blush that graced his cheeks, never used to receiving compliments like that "Well good to know. Mind pointing me in the direction of the cute guy you're referring to?" he chuckled at the pout he drew from Morrison and nudged him lightly "Kidding, kidding. You're pretty good looking too." Punk watched the man's face light up before Morrison took a quick sip from his drink, his perfectly plump, pink lips puckering around the bright colored straw. He inadvertently licked his lips, not noticing until he heard Morrison's giggle. He looked up at the man's eyes again, smirking at him and shrugging "What? You wanted me to compliment, right? What better way than admiring one of your best assets?" Punk grinned, his typical flirty nature finding its way out rather quickly in the man's presence.

"That's not even the best one.. have you seen me fully? Ya know, browsed a few of my personal pictures on the site?" he teased before leaning close to Punk "..or I can send you some to your phone.."

Punk took the hint, rolling his eyes and reaching down until his hands landed on the brunette's jacket and he felt around for the man's phone. He unlocked it and clicked his number in under 'Punk ass Kid' before sliding it back into Morrison's jacket and patting it lightly. "There you go. Now if you don't mind, I need to go home and-"

"Nope. You need to tell me where your other two piercings are."

Punk looked at the man, astounded with his upfront words and shaking his head as he tapped the man's nose "Maybe you'll find out some day, JoMo. Until then, stick to daydreaming." He laughed at the man's pout and leaned in as if he were to kiss the man ".. I got them for a kink." He whispered before pouting his lips but lifting Morrison's drink to his mouth and taking one last sip as he pulled away. Punk felt a slight rush at the way Morrison almost whined when Punk pulled back completely, tilting his head at the man and winking. "Later.. thanks for the drink and the talk. Oh and for running into me on the way to work." He walked out without waiting for an answer, practically beaming the rest of the way home.

Once he got into his apartment, Punk showered and cleaned up a bit of the mess Colt and he left the night before. His mind was a bit distracted, mostly him trying to assess everything that happened today. It was a lot of information for him to grasp and a part of him knew he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight, not that he had anything to do tomorrow. Punk warmed up some leftover Chinese and started eating at the table as he loaded up his site. He almost spat out the orange chicken when he saw what picture they'd chosen for his main page. His cheeks flushed as he stared at the image of him practically seething, a chain in hand as he stared straight into the camera, his blond locks covering part of his face as he looked.. well, feral or better yet downright demanding. "Well fuck."

xx

_The balding man neared Punk almost too eagerly, his beady eyes shining brightly as the wheels started turning in his little rat brain "Oh I know you'll make it past the interview.. mandatory for this photoshoot to be ready before then, lovely." _

_Punk grimaced and rubbed a hand before his eyes "Call me lovely again and I'm walking the fuck out." _

_Paul Heyman looked at the blond and grinned "There's that fire. Keep that burning as long as possible, Phillip. I have the utmost faith in you." He assured him as he cleaned his lens and made sure the backdrop was spotless._

"_Whatever." He muttered before looking at the seemingly random items on the floor next to Paul "..so what the hell am I supposed to do? I've never really taken professional pictures." He almost growled as Paul looked at him in that creepy way again. Punk heard the man tell him to just grab any item he wished and pose with it or pose alone, he told him to not be afraid of having fun with it.. so, that's what he did._

_Punk grinned and posed for the camera by flipping off the lens and scowling, he heard Paul chuckle and went on, showing off his knuckle tats in the next one and doing the next few in various positions, the whole time Paul giving him praise or motivation. The blond laughed and at one point bent down to pick a few items up, posing with each one in turn but when he got to the thick dog collar and the chain hanging off it, he furrowed his brows in concentration, feeling the familiar warmth spread through him. Punk did what was most natural to him with that object and stared straight at the camera, hearing Paul go off on how perfect this would be and how he knew he'd just made a star. But none of that mattered right then because Punk quickly got lost, posing over and over again with that chain until he left it for cuffs, dangling them off his finger as he stuck his other hand out in offering to the camera._

_A loud buzzer drew him out of his haze, Paul's frustrated groan sounding around him. Punk looked at the short man in a confused state, his eyes glazed over only slightly "What? Did you get enough?" _

_Paul gleamed at the man "Oh did I. Your job is here as long as you want it.. take it from a veteran." He nodded before shaking Punk's hand and sending the dazed blond on his way, deciding to let him keep the handcuffs he never released, knowing they would come in handy to the blond at some point very soon. _

xx

Punk shook his head and cursed as he scrolled rapidly, trying to avoid looking at that train wreck of a photo shoot for too long. When he finally got to the calendar, he gaped, rubbing his eyes and staring at the page once more. "10 days lined up for the next two weeks. Fuck me How?" a few days ago he only had 3 lined up for then but now.. shit was getting real. Punk made sure he still had nothing before the appointment he already knew about then closed the laptop, shoving it as far away as he could then starting on his meal again.

His thoughts were running rampant and at this point he couldn't even try to control them so after the rest of his dinner, Punk went upstairs and turned on his PS3 to play The Last of Us, putting headphones on to blare music into his ears, and wasting the night away as he attempted to avoid the crushing anxiety he was beginning to feel at everything changing so soon.

~.~.~.~

_[Text] Get to work, Punky. I know you'll miss me but try and keep it professional. ;) xo_

Punk rolled his eyes, the past days had been nothing but relaxing and mentally preparing for him so Morrison's random texts along with Colt's stupid phone calls were the only thing keeping him sane –enough– for today.

_[Text] I can if you stop sending me pictures long enough. You're distracting. _

_[Text] Later, JoMo. _

He hit send and walked through the mid-rank hotel, suddenly missing the first meeting he had but hoping this one was at least somewhat like that and the two clicked immediately. Once he walked up the two flights of stairs and down the hall, he stopped at the door, fixing his plaid, gray shirt and undoing the first two buttons, showing off just enough of his chest tattoo to keep someone looking. Punk knocked and heard a bit of rustling before a string of curses came from the man's mouth; he had a bit of an accent, a rough.. very hot accent, an accent that wasn't from New York.

The dirty blond pulled the door open, leaning against it and scanning Punk's body as if he was some sort of fake "Name.."

Punk lifted a brow but replied "Phil Brooks.. but I like…"

"Punk, I know. I can tell." The man drawled out before moving away so Punk could walk in. "And I'm Dean.. but you already got that, right?"

His upfront and down to business attitude was something that made Punk's more tense side come out "Yeah… I knew that." He huffed as he walked towards the bed and sat down Indian style just on the edge of the bed "But I'm assuming you also know what I do or am willing to do.. but by the way you were looking at me earlier something tells me you're not quite convinced."

Dean smirked, tilting his head to the side and shaking his head "Damn right I'm not. How is someone this damn skinny and inexperienced supposed to be able to handle what I like in bed?" he challenged, stepping closer to the bed as if to test the claims on Punk's website.

Punk smirked. A challenge, oh how he loved those. "I'm not inexperienced in the least, Ambrose. Believe me." His eyes gleamed with mischief as he added "you might need to ask me to tone it down for you, actually.. want to talk safety word?" Punk knew he'd ignited that lustful spark in the man when Dean's eyes lit up and he shook his head at him.

"How about you show me why I need one then?.."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Again I suck for the wait but I worked hard on this one and that list of escorts took up a lot of my time. ;~; Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review?


	5. How much can you handle?

_**A/N:**_ Sunburn hurts like hell. I can't wear anything but flip flops on my feet until it heals a little. ._. Anyway, thanks for the love and being so patient. I tried whipping this one out a little faster to make up for the last two updates being so slow.

**Wakko's minion**: OMG I know. I had to be like "okay what wrestlers do I love but aren't on my 'must' list for shipping with John or Punk." It was _so_ hard. Hehe. And thank you so much, that means a lot to me.

**AnetteBP**: You think so? I actually had fun writing him too. :D Glad you approve. Also that list of escorts will be the death of me. It is too much hotness.

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: Ugh I love them. And I like that idea, it's a good way for when they actually do meet each other and shit hits the fan. e.e Thanks! I'll write it in after he gets a little more used to the job. :3

**Lamentomori**: Thank you. They really are a bunch of goofs. And yeah the list is something that will only come into play every so often but still something I was planning on working with.

On to the story! :]

* * *

Dean smirked, tilting his head to the side and shaking his head "Damn right I'm not. How is someone this damn skinny and inexperienced supposed to be able to handle what I like in bed?" he challenged, stepping closer to the bed as if to test the claims on Punk's website.

Punk smirked. A challenge, oh how he loved those. "I'm not inexperienced in the least, Ambrose. Believe me." His eyes gleamed with mischief as he added "you might need to ask me to tone it down for you, actually.. want to talk safety word?" Punk knew he'd ignited that lustful spark in the man when Dean's eyes lit up and he shook his head at him.

"How about you show me why I need one then?.."

Punk grinned, running the tip of his tongue over his lip ring as he pondered over the slightly younger man's words. "Nah.. don't want to break you, Dean. How about you say one word you'd never say during sex and we move on from there?" he knew the man's glare meant Dean was only getting impatient as of right now. The Chicagoan tilted his head "Where you from?"

Dean frowned in confusion but answered anyway, deciding to ignore the man's teasing for now "I'm from Ohio.." his voice was guarded and eyes distrusting.

"That explains it."

"What?" Punk's words only made him more guarded and he stepped back a little but Punk wasn't about to let that happen. The blond reached out and grabbed Dean by the forearm, tugging him back a little. "Get the fuck off. What did you mean?" Dean was usually touchy when it came to his hometown, especially since he got shit from people all the time. When he felt Punk let him go, he relaxed slightly but kept his smoky eyes focused on Punk's olive ones.

"Just that your sexy ass accent makes sense now.. I see where you got it from." He shrugged and though he felt awkward saying that after how Dean reacted, he kept his gaze on the man, never shrinking back.

Dean felt like a complete prick but he didn't make it known, instead he just shrugged at the man "Not the only thing that's sexy" he muttered as he felt Punk's hand on his arm again, looking down to the tattooed fingers and trying to ignore the physical attraction he felt for the man by tugging his hand away. "Care to answer how I'm supposed to believe you can handle me?" he drawled out.

It was then that Punk realized Dean was less trusting than Jericho when it came to these things so he'd have to earn the man's trust slowly. "I guess you won't be happy until you see it, huh?" he asked, reaching for Dean again, his gaze never leaving the younger man's face as he wrapped his fingers around the man's arm "Unless you're scared of letting go?" he asked, a bit of teasing in his voice. The look on Dean's face let him know he was getting somewhere so Punk carried on "..You won't break me, Dean. I can handle myself, besides why the fuck would I have been recommended to you if they had any doubt in me?" He challenged, feeling Dean's arm tense up under him and letting go.

"I have been known to get carried away, already lost a few from the ones you work with.." he said honestly, his voice no longer guarded but still hesitant. Dean tilted his head at Punk, almost expecting the man to leave so seeing the grin on his face caught Dean off guard.

Punk licked his lips and kneeled on the bed so he could be at Dean's eyelevel, smirking at the man and shrugging "What if I say I like when people get carried away? It lets me know they're feeling pleasure?" he smirked at the look he got from Dean and leaned a bit closer to him "And I love it rough, Ambrose. Don't you ever doubt that." Punk got ready to tease the man with a small kiss but Dean didn't give him any room for that, the man grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled Punk close to him, smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. He gasped into the man's mouth, not used to being handled around in the bedroom, and kissed back fervently until Dean tugged his hair hard, drawing a long moan out of him and forcing them to break the kiss. Punk panted quietly and slowly opened his eyes, seeing Dean staring at him with pure lust. The look made him shiver and he tried to sit back on his legs but Dean growled at him.

"That goddamn mouth of yours is gonna get you into a shit ton of trouble, Phillip." He purred out, the way he said Punk's name actually making it sound good even to Punk. "What if I say rough is an understatement?"

Punk shivered at the man's claim, tilting his head back when Dean tugged his hair again and rasping out "Then I say show me." He held the man's gaze, knowing Dean needed to warm up to him in his own way and if this is what the client wanted.. well it would be what he got. Besides, if he was being completely honest, finally being the one getting manhandled felt exhilarating. It wasn't something he'd do on a daily basis but Dean just made it so easy to give up control. Punk felt Dean bite his lip hard as the man's grip on his hair never faltered so he leaned up and gripped Dean's hips hard, pulling the man as close as he could and fighting for dominance.

What seemed like hours of their tongues rolling together with both men striving to get the upper hand over the other, Dean wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and smoothed his hands over Punk's back until his hands landed on the firm muscles of his ass. Punk arched back against the touch despite his muscles tensing up when Dean started rubbing the globes "Fuck.." he breathed out against the younger man's lips, feeling Dean take advantage and shove his tongue in Punk's mouth, sucking Punk's tongue into his mouth and starting the duel all over again. Punk whined, unable to remember when was the last time he felt a kiss this intense, a kiss that literally forced his thoughts into a frenzy, his pace racing as his body craved more of the contact.

Feeling Punk's body almost tremble against his own after his rough treatment, Dean knew the other man really did love it rough. He rutted their hips together, pushing Punk back and forcing the man to shift back on the bed until Dean had enough room to join him in bed. The younger man immediately broke the kiss with a soft tug of Punk's lip and licked and sucked his way down the blond's neck until he reached the man's exposed collarbone "Perfection.." he purred as he grazed his teeth over Punk's collarbone as roughly as he dared in order not to leave marks, grinning against the tattooed skin when Punk cursed again and shoved his hips forward roughly, almost mewling at the friction their covered lengths made together. He chuckled softly and moved his hands to grip Punk's hips, stilling them "Easy there.. I don't even know if I'm keepin' ya, Punk. I needa see how much you can take." He rasped out, gently sucking and biting on the man's exposed skin as his fingers skillfully undid the buttons of Punk's plaid shirt. Dean shoved Punk back, adjusting the man so he was on his back and started ravishing his lean body, spending extra time on the artwork covering his body.

Punk cursed and tried arching up again "For Christ's sake! I can fucking take all of you. Everything. No hold barred. Give. It. To. Me." He tried reaching down for Dean's hair but gasped as the man slapped the side of his covered thigh hard after hissing at him. Punk glared at Dean and got ready to mouth off again but felt the man's weight shift off him and watched as Dean pulled off his own shirt and shoved down his tight-fitting jeans, seeing the man completely nude under them made a shiver run through Punk's body.

Dean smirked at the look of appreciation on Punk's face and stroked himself softly "On your fuckin' knees. You like using that damn mouth so much, let's make it worth my time."

The way he said that made Punk shiver, the blond looking at Dean defiantly and glowering at him "I can be worth your time in more ways than one.. so don- AH!" he stopped as Dean firmly grasped his hair and tugged him up on his hands and knees, the younger man getting in Punk's face.

"I'm gonna fuck your goddamn loud mouth and you're gonna like it." he told Punk, expecting to see fear in the blond's eyes like he'd seen many times before in other escort's faces but he was pleasantly surprised to see nothing but lust and defiance in the man's eyes. Still, Punk opened his mouth and let Dean slide his thick girth inside as he closed his eyes to let the man have his way with him. He aroused a whine from Punk when he tugged his hair again "Open your fucking eyes. You're not some cheap whore."

The way Dean said it with such certainty made Punk's eyes flutter open, his glossed-over, green orbs staring straight into Dean's almost gray ones. He smirked around the man's member and hummed softly, the action earning a sharp thrust of Dean's hips. And thank the sex gods that Punk had no gag reflex because he swore he saw stars with how deep that one went. He growled around Dean's hardness, meeting the man's eyes and bobbing his head back and forth as fast as he could, sucking slowly, just teasing the man for now. Minutes of teasing later, Dean looked like he was about ready to lose it and the man gripped Punk's head hard as he started fucking into him with a brutal pace. Punk felt his member straining in his jeans and almost fucked the bed to get some sort of relief but as soon as Dean's thrusts sped up he decided to introduce the man to his favorite weapon. Punk swirled his tongue around Dean's throbbing hardness as he started sucking harder and harder, running the barbell on his tongue along the protruding vein on the underside of Dean's dick. When he felt the man's hands tighten on his hair his eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of seconds, getting a sick pleasure from the violence used today.

Dean thought Punk was already a keeper since the man was able to deepthroat him without so much as a whine or whimper in complaint but once he felt the cool metal sliding over his cock, that coupled with the smooth ring wrapped snugly around his hardness brought forth a level of pleasure he'd never felt from a blowjob. He fisted Punk's hair harder "Fuck.. just like that, suck that cock!" he drawled out, his accent on as thick as it would get, voice laced with desire. Dean gasped as Punk pulled back enough to press the small ball against his slit then the blond bastard ran it back down the underside, sucking with renewed haste. He let out a string of curses as he threw his head back and bucked into the man's mouth, shoving his dick in Punk's throat as far as it would go as he came hard.

Punk pulled back at the first feeling of the man's warm cum hitting his throat, swallowing quickly to avoid being choked and gently swirling his tongue around Dean's member as he sucked him dry, moaning at the taste of Dean's seed and swallowing down everything he could. He waited until the younger man calmed down enough to release his limp member, gently flicking his tongue ring over the man's sensitive balls before pulling back and grinning at Dean.

He couldn't help the smirk on his face right then, loving that he'd made the initially demanding man feel so much pleasure with just his mouth. Punk sat on his legs again, adjusting his bulge as he got ready to move away and take care of his own problem. It wasn't that Punk didn't want help more that he still needed to learn each client's preferences and right now Dean looked like he was fully sated so he moved to get up but the feeling of Dean shoving him onto his back once more made him shiver, looking up at the blond with a confused look.

"You're not about to chicken out, are ya Punk?" he purred, voice completely wrecked from the screams and moans but somehow still managing to make it sound low like that. Dean rubbed the palm of his hand over Punk's straining bulge, earning a low whine from the older man before feeling Punk wrap his arms around him and pull him down for a dirty kiss. Dean, not usually one to give in to that shit did so without a second thought, tonguefucking the man's mouth, rolling their tongues around again and again, every time he felt the small barbell, a shiver running through him. Dean grunted and quickly undid the man's jeans, shoving them –along with his boxers– most of the way down, feeling Punk kick them off the rest of the way then grind himself against Dean's hips.

The feelings of lust Dean's actions flooded him with left him speechless, unable to give a smart answer for that comment for the time being before feeling Dean straddle him and before he could ask what Dean was doing, he felt a firm hand around his cock, sliding a condom on him then.. warmth. Tight, perfect, amazing heat surrounding his hard cock. He vaguely heard Dean scream out in pained pleasure but his mind was floating, nothing but pleasure filling his senses. Punk felt Dean start bouncing on his cock like there was no tomorrow (and honestly if this was Punk's last night, fuck what a way to go) and soon both of their rough curses and pants filling the small hotel room.

Dean's walls were stretched past their limit, he could have sworn he felt Punk's hard dick ripping him into two pieces but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. He grabbed Punk's shoulders hard, grinding his hips back as hard as he could and as soon as he found his own spot, everything only got faster and hotter. He panted and whined above the older man, his dick hard once again and bouncing against his abs with every thrust Dean gave. He felt the older man's hands on his hips, pulling him down harder and harder, Punk's thickness throbbing inside him felt too fucking amazing. Dean shivered violently as he fucked himself a few more times before cumming on the man's abs and chest without so much as a touch.

"Holy fuck!" he growled, tightening his grip on Dean's hips as he fucked Dean through his orgasm, or tried to. But as soon as Dean's walls spasmed at the peak of his orgasm, Punk was lost. He came hard, head thrown back and mind reeling from the intensity of his release. He was so lost he didn't even realize he'd called out Dean's name or the man was practically laying on him, moving his hips slowly for Punk to come off his high. Too soon, he felt Dean lift himself off so he habitually took off the condom and tied it, reaching to toss it in the wastebasket before sitting up a little. "Well.. goddamn.. tell me I fucking passed because I can sure as hell get used to that."

Dean laughed, shaking his head and nudging Punk softly "With flying fucking colors." He informed the man, watching Punk slip on his clothes again and get up, the man clearly expecting it to just be a fuck and dip. Dean shifted a bit on the bed, finding his boxers and sitting up in bed, grabbing Punk's wrist just as the man started bragging and saying he'd see him soon. He gestured back to the bed "I.. You mind stayin' a bit? Just so I can calm myself again, plus.. we should probably talk about future shit." He added the last part just for Punk's benefit, not wanting it to seem that he was getting attached. Dean had nothing but physical attraction for Punk but he was a known cuddler after sex, sue him.

Punk furrowed his brows at the question but agreed regardless, unbuttoning his shirt again upon Dean's request but leaving everything else –except shoes– on as he lay in bed. He let the slightly younger man rest on his chest, feeling Dean trace over his tattoos and smiling a bit as they got comfortable with each other. Not to be partial or anything, but Punk liked the ending to this session much more than his first one.

Once Dean got fully comfortable with the man, he dragged his nail along Punk's ink and soon after, a conversation about their hometowns got started. Both men finding that the other didn't associate good things with their hometown but they were still damn proud of being from there. They didn't go into too much detail other than Punk's fucked up family situation and Dean's drug-dependent mother; the knowledge only making Dean cuddle closer, as if he expected Punk to leave him after finding out what the inside of his head looked like. Little did he know that Punk was fascinated with people even remotely like him, people that knew pain but also found ways to turn it into something amazing.

Almost a full hour of exploring the surface of their childhood memories, talking about jobs, and even getting to know each other's kinks later, Punk felt Dean slowly slide off him, the man smirking lazily. He kept his gaze fixed on the younger man, letting Dean place a chaste kiss on his lips before he sat up, assuming it was Dean's way of kicking him out.

"If I don't move now.. I'll pass out and.. yeah. Shitty first impression and all." He chuckled, shaking his head, his eyes filled with joy and that after-sex glow as he watched Punk slip his shoes back on and button his shirt once again. "Thanks.. I enjoyed tonight. Hoping to see you sooner rather than later." He informed Punk before watching the man leave after saying his own goodbyes. Dean sighed, chuckling quietly to himself as he dropped back on the bed, his body aching in the best of ways after tonight. He made a note to check the site tomorrow and start planning his next visit.. but for now, he just needed to rest his body.

…

Punk stared at the screen for a few seconds, frowning at the message lighting it up but managing to type up a reply before calling Colt.

"Yeah?"

He smiled at the sound of the man's voice "If your boss asks about your well-being repeatedly, is it him thinking you can't handle your shit?" Colt's laughter rang through the phone and Punk glared at the wall, pretending it was Colt.

"Hello, Punkers. Trouble in the office so soon?" he snickered "..uh, man. I can't help you there. I don't even know the guy. But.. I doubt it's him thinking that shit. If not he wouldn't have hired you."

The way Colt said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world made Punk grumble to himself before sighing "Yeah.. I guess. But how the fuck am I supposed to know for certain? I feel like this guy has goddamn mood swings with me and you know how I hate that shit. It's like he likes me and thinks I'm capable but at the same time he wants to smother me with a pillow in my sleep. He texted me this morning about if I was still okay after meeting yesterday's client.. like if the fucker thought I would break or something!"

Colt laughed once again, letting the man finish his rant before saying –in the most serious voice: "Except that'd be impossible since you hardly sleep. And when you do, any small movement can wake you up."

Punk huffed "Can you stop being an ass for 90 seconds and answer me?"

Colt pulled the phone from his ear and glanced at the screen "It's been 124.. I think I'll go on withdraw if I be nice for longer." He chuckled before humming "I'm fuckin' with you, Punkers.. His mood swings could be 'cause of that breakup you told me about after your interview… fuck I'd be pissed too. But I could be wrong. I don't know.. why don't you ask one of the other gigolos? I'm sure you've made at least one friend, right?"

It was then that Punk felt guilty for not telling his best friend about that JoMo guy he'd spent the better part of the last three days talking to. He cleared his throat, completely ignoring Colt's diss to his job and shrugging "Yeah. I got a friend.. he's.. something. A bit handsy but I hardly mind. He's got a good ass."

Colt huffed, shaking his head and wishing he was with Punk to smack him over his head "You've been holding back on me in the office tales.. but yeah, whatever. Go ask that guy or something. Fuck. He'd be more help."

Punk nodded "Yeah. I'll text him or something. Thanks, man.. and sorry for calling you on your only break."

Colt growled "Text?! That's it.. your ass better be talking to me Friday night. .. we're still on right?"

"Yeah, man. We are.. and I'll update you. I've just had a lot on my mind I guess. Talk to you then?"

Colt huffed, not accepting the half-assed apology and definitely not going to let that go until Punk told him everything "Cool. See you Friday, Punkers.. have fun on your date." He huffed once more before ending the call.

Punk cursed as the line went dead, rubbing his hand over his face and groaning out as he slumped back on the couch. "Fucking great." Part of him knew Colt wasn't pissed but still, his guilt always got the better of him. He wallowed in his sorrow for a bit before pulling out his phone once again and sending a message to Morrison.

_[Text] Hey, you._

Fuck. When did he get so comfortable with his coworker? Not even three minutes later, his phone buzzed and Punk smiled to himself

_[Text] Look, don't take it personal. I just needed to know, checking up on my employees._

He furrowed his brows in confusion until he realized this message was from Cena. Punk groaned, clicking the home screen button and ignoring the damn text, not willing to talk about this with John at the moment. His phone buzzed again, this time a frustrated grumble escaping him as he opened it.

_[Text] Hello, blondie. Ready to show me those piercings or are you wasting my time?_

Punk let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, laughing at Morrison's text.

_[Text] Where's the fun in that? And I'm never a waste of time, Morrison. ;)_

_[Text] But I did have a.. question for you._

The minutes that ticked by after Punk hit send felt like an eternity and Punk was close to jumping off the walls but instead he just stared at his phone, Seether blaring from his sound system only adding more tension for him. Just as he was about to toss his phone the damn thing lit up

_[Text] Oh I know you're not. ;)_

_[Text] Ask away._

_[Text] And sorry, dollface. I'm trying some clothes on. Got a session coming up. Xoxo_

Punk cursed, shaking his head and looking at the phone in his hands for a bit as he thought about what he'd do now. He couldn't exactly wait until tomorrow since he had another meeting then and Friday was too far; besides, he had to discuss work with John and get his money wired early that day and the rest of the day was for Colt and him. Fuck.. Punk sighed and shrugged, hoping he wouldn't hate himself too much for this next text.

_[Text] No problem. _

_[Text] You know what? Do you mind if I ask you in person? It's about the job and I just think it'd be easier. Mind meeting me after your session? I don't really sleep.._

He thought it would be another eternity wait but the response came back almost immediately

_[Text] Of course. Just text me where you want to meet and I'll get there ASAP.. I don't have a client tomorrow. _

_[Text] gtg. See you later. xoxo_

Punk didn't even bother to reply after that, seeing as it was only 3:30 and he had most of a day to decide where to meet Morrison. That would be a problem. Would meeting in his apartment be dumb? Probably.. so where else? Fuck. What did he get himself into? Punk sighed and lounged on his couch, trying not to think too hard but just as he was blanking his mind his phone buzzed once more. He read the name on the message before reading the text and sighing softly as Cena's name lit up the screen. "Goddammit."

_[Text] Okay so that last message was bullshit. I just want to protect you, I see the company you're keeping and after last night's client.. _

Punk felt anger rise up inside him, not even bothering to read the rest and growling out as he began furiously typing away

_[Text] Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you chose the client for me.. and even if you didn't what we do is our own business so long as I'm not breaking rules. And don't go fucking telling me about the company I keep, Morrison has been the nicest fucking person I've met thus far._

He hit send, his stomach flipping once he'd realized he just cursed out his boss. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Not a good way to start off the second week. Still, Punk knew he was right and he wouldn't waver. He glanced at their conversation one more time before suddenly knowing where he wanted to meet Morrison later. Punk started typing up his message, mind geared toward one thing: prove a point.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hope you all enjoyed this smut and slight drama chapter. :3 I have a lot of ideas swirling around my head so it might be a while for any suggestions to be written in but I am actually taking them into account. Thank you for your input. Review? :)


	6. More than I can handle

_**A/N:**_ This chapter is coming so soon since I promised my girlfriend I would post a new chapter if I passed my behind-the-wheel test today. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**Wakko's minion**: Glad you thought so. ;) And I'll try my best with all of them but, of course, this story is centered around Punk and John.

**Lamentomori**: Thank you!

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: Thanks for that idea! I was trying to add someone else that's controlling with him (since I already had an idea as to how to bring him in) and that's perfect!

**Angelmouse666**: Thanks, and I don't.. at least not outside of RPGs. :c sorry.

On to the story! :]

* * *

_[Text] Okay so that last message was bullshit. I just want to protect you, I see the company you're keeping and after last night's client.. _

Punk felt anger rise up inside him, not even bothering to read the rest and growling out as he began furiously typing away

_[Text] Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you chose the client for me.. and even if you didn't what we do is our own business so long as I'm not breaking rules. And don't go fucking telling me about the company I keep, Morrison has been the nicest fucking person I've met thus far._

He hit send, his stomach flipping once he'd realized he just cursed out his boss. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Not a good way to start off the second week. Still, Punk knew he was right and he wouldn't waver. He glanced at their conversation one more time before suddenly knowing where he wanted to meet Morrison later. Punk started typing up his message, mind geared toward one thing: prove a point.

…

Morrison huffed as he got out of the hotel room, wiping stray hairs from his face before giving up altogether and tying up his messy hair. "This is why you're my least favorite.." he muttered as he walked away, willing his hard-on back down as he uncomfortably walked to his car.

Once safe inside with the doors locked, Morrison turned his phone back on and started shifting the car into gear but freezing when he heard the techno music blaring from his phone and about to curse Swagger out for calling him back but when he remembered about Punk he picked up the phone. He stared at the screen in disbelief for a while, glancing at his stereo and seeing it was only 9:30p.m. since this particular client only called him over for one thing; at least that came in handy tonight.

After a quick look at traffic, Morrison sent one back

_[Text] That sounds great. Try to keep it professional though. ;)_

_[Text] Give me 45 and I'll be there. xoxo_

The man's house. How fucking important was this conversation that Punk had mixed business with personal life so quickly?

He wasn't about to ponder it too much though, maybe he'd get to see inside the new guy's head a bit today like he'd been dying to since he saw him walk in the office. Morrison drove away from the third-rate hotel and went back to his place for a quick shower because he'd be dammed if he showed up at Punk's house with another's scent on him.

Punk looked at his most recent texts and smiled, glad he had some form of peace coming to him soon though he couldn't help but remember everything John messaged him about Morrison

_[Text] It is your business, Phil but just trust me on this one. JoMo is bad news.. and I say that as his employer. He plays people, winds them up just to shoot them down to make sure he's at the top of the business._

_[Text] Just please.. I think you're too good to fall into that._

He bit his lip, wondering just how much of John's accusations were true but no sooner had doubts started creeping into his head than he received one more text

_[Text] I'm outside your apartment. Should I do the old-fashioned knock and wake up your neighbors or are you gonna open up for me? _

Looks like the decision had been made. Punk couldn't help the easy grin that graced his face; making another split-second decision, he turned off his phone and tossed it on the couch before opening the door for Morrison. The man was wearing comfortable clothes and his hair was damp, clinging to the sides of his face in small waves and occasional curls.

"Sure, of course I'll come in." he sassed, walking past Punk as he tried to ignore the feeling of self-consciousness that welled up inside him when Punk looked him over that way –because, really, when did John Morrison get self-conscious?!

Punk stumbled over his words, letting the man in and closing the door behind them as he tilted his head at the brunette "You sure this isn't too weird for you? I mean I don't want us to get in trouble or anything.."

"So Phillip is afraid of the man.. huh, interesting. And here I was hoping you were just as rebellious as you looked." He shrugged his perfectly toned shoulders "..aw well. It's okay. But to answer your question, no we won't get in trouble since I was invited over and didn't follow you home or something."

Punk looked away to cover the blush on his cheeks but nodded "Fuck you. And okay… good to know."

"Anytime after the second date." He joked, sitting on the couch and stretching his long legs in front of him as he glanced back over at Punk, expecting him to get on with why he'd invited Morrison over.

Punk though was too preoccupied with what Morrison looked like right then. He cleared his throat when his gaze scanned over the younger man's body and finally met his deep brown orbs staring back at him. "Uh.. work.. question." He said, mostly to remind himself before sitting down on the opposite side of the couch "John. I just wanted to know how I could tell the difference between him thinking I'm incapable of handling this job and him actually looking out for me" he stated before he lost all resolve and ended up beating around the bush for hours. Olive eyes locked on chocolate-colored ones as he gauged Morrison's reaction.

Morrison furrowed his brows in thought but shrugged "Depends.. what did he say?" He waited patiently as Punk gathered his thoughts and the blond started spewing pretty much a week's worth of information at him, finally ending with the texts from earlier today where John was breaking regulation and basically prying into Punk's personal life. He huffed softly when the blond finally finished, shaking his head at him "He can't ask all that shit unless he sees a change in your behavior.. which he obviously hasn't since you haven't spoken to him. Punky, I think Cena's past professional at this point and is bordering obsession." He spoke bluntly, running his long fingers through his hair to push it out of his face then turning back to face Punk "Though I'm not really one to talk when it comes to obsession over you" he muttered.

Punk frowned at everything Morrison said, shaking his head "Why the fuck would he be obsessed with me. The guy just met me. And why is he asking all this shit?"

"You're kidding right?" When Punk looked at Morrison with a confused look, he knew the blond really was oblivious to all of the older man's advances and his special treatment. Morrison smacked his forehead and groaned out in frustration "Cena is fucking into you. Not that I blame him but the guy makes it clear as goddamn day and you are clueless." He shook his head in exasperation, hating that he'd just told Punk about the boss's obsession since many employees would jump on an opportunity like that to get ahead.

"What? He barely fucking knows me." Punk was still unwilling to believe the older man had any sort of obsession with him.

"Maybe that's why he's obsessed."

"That doesn't make any goddamn sense!"

Morrison huffed and shoved his hair out of his face again as he leaned closer to Punk "You puzzle him. He is a control freak and there is something in you that just won't give in to order and won't let itself be seen. John's curiosity is winning out and he wants in.." Morrison tapped the side of Punk's head "..that pretty blond head of yours. Capisce?"

"He's got a dumb way of showing it. Badmouthing my coworkers and questioning my fucking strength" he said through clenched teeth, suddenly having the urge to punch John is his face.

"…..Who exactly did he badmouth?" he wondered, having a sinking feeling he already knew who it was. Morrison pulled away from Punk, sitting upright as he looked into the man's eyes, seeing them ablaze with anger and a bit of hesitance. That gave him all the answer he needed. Morrison laughed humorlessly and got up, grabbing his keys "Fucking figures. I'll see myself out, I'm sure you don't want to deal with a 'fucked up, slutty, two-faced, untrustworthy fucker' like me."

Just as soon as the anger had come, it was suppressed at the look on Morrison's face. The bitterness and hurt in Morrison's voice made Punk stand up, looking at the brunette in the eyes "I never said I believed him. He just badmouthed you.. I don't know what the fuck to believe right now." he said helplessly, running a hand over his face.

Morrison sighed "How about you ask him to tell you how he got to his position in the company over Shawn or Christian who've been here longer?" He asked, shaking his head and walking to the door "I won't talk shit.. you believe whatever you want to believe. I just hope this doesn't mean you're gonna stop talking to me. It was nice having someone to talk to." He gave Punk a sad smile, the hurt in his eyes making something twist inside Punk's chest, and walked right out of Punk's apartment.

Punk stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. When he finally did move to open the door and look down the hall, he saw nothing but shitty-colored walls. He groaned out and stormed upstairs, turning on his music as loud as the speakers would allow, and doing the only thing that always left him completely lost to the world. He pulled out his sketchpad and started drawing new tattoo and logo designs, swirling and shading where necessary, getting lost in the artwork, and at least for that moment forgetting about everything around him.

Before he knew it, his legs were sore and hand cramping; pages and pages of the sketchpad filled with dark and brooding images that –sadly– resembled his emotions at that moment. He looked up, seeing it was already starting to get light out and cursing inwardly. Punk sighed and put his sketches away, suddenly wishing he was about to get ready for a day at the shop. He bit his lip, knowing that wasn't true and instead showering before heading downstairs to prepare some food.

Punk sat himself down on the couch with his pancakes and started scarfing down food like no other; he pointedly ignored his cellphone that was still shut off and on the couch, deciding he didn't want to deal with anything he didn't have to with right now.

His day was a jumble of self-loathing and anger which he dealt with by watching Walking Dead reruns, cleaning up the apartment, and touching up his hair color. By the time his appointment drew nearer, Punk had blond roots and bright red tips, his shoulder-width hair never looking more like his name. Hell, he'd even put on his nipple piercings for tonight's session. Granted he didn't know who it was but he was hoping for someone to get his goddamn mind off Cena and Morrison and this damn job or how much he wanted to strangle Cena for making him lose his only friend at work.

Eventually, he made it to the side of New York he'd spent a lot of time in when he still had his shop. The memories of helping graffiti artists sketch up the murals for multiple businesses then watching their progress day-by-day almost suffocated him. Punk felt nostalgia hit him stronger than ever, his body habitually walking the streets that led him to one of the best hotels in the district. He stopped right in front of it, looking up and sucking in a deep breath to steel his thoughts as he prepared for what he was sure would be the worst performance he'd ever give.

Once Punk made it up to the man's floor, he shuffled over to the door and knocked twice. Punk didn't know what he was expecting to see for a man whose name was Jeff Hardy but he was pleased to see a man around his size with nothing but low-hanging, black cargo pants on his lean body, the beautiful dragon painting the skin over his ribs on full display. Punk opened his mouth to say his name but was pulled into the room by the man, stumbling a little he stopped right in front of the bed, turning to face Jeff with a slight smile on his face.

"Clothes off."

Punk lifted a brow. Well fuck formalities. Who the hell needed them in this business, right? "Nice to meet you too." He joked as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and started sliding it off his body.

"I was told you have.. work done on you and let's just say I'm a bit of a kink for that kind of shit." The man drawled out.

Another foreign accent, something from the South from what Punk could tell. Usually it wasn't something he was into but Jeff made it work. Punk laughed and shook his head, shoving his shirt all the way off and ruffling his hair a bit afterwards, standing there awkwardly as Jeff stared at his body in awe. The man's hazel eyes scanning every inch of Punk's exposed body and admiring every swirl of ink on his tan skin. Punk bit his lip, sucking the lip ring into his mouth as he saw Jeff's gaze linger on his chest an extra second, probably noticing the rings. He fidgeted a little but that earned a soft slap from Jeff. Punk gasped a little and looked at the man, squinting warningly at him.

Jeff caught on to Punk's discomfort and smirked, tilting his head to the side "I had to admire for longer, after all.. I'm paying you." He teased, stepping forward and running his fingers over the clean artwork on Punk's chest, swirling around the man's nipples and tugging the small ring before whispering "I want to draw on you. Then I want you to gag me and fuck me right into the mattress."

Punk blinked. "What?" bluntness in these meetings was something he wasn't used to but once his mind processed the meaning of Jeff's request, he squirmed a bit. "Paint on me with what exactly?" he asked before seeing the shit eating smirk on Jeff's face and groaning out when the man pulled out brightly-colored jars of finger paints.

"It's edible." Jeff said suggestively, grin back on his face as he saw the shiver that ran through Punk's body. Truth was, he'd made these paints himself for occasions like tonight and god was that a great idea. Jeff watched hungrily as the younger man stripped down to his black boxers and laid on his back, looking up at Jeff with pleading eyes. It was rare. To find a man so sure of himself and used to being dominant –at least from what he read on his rap sheet– in a moment like this, needing to feel pleasure and willing to beg. Jeff smirked and grabbed the bright red paint to mimic one of the designs on Punk's chest onto his abdomen, right over the 'straight edge' words, accenting them with sharp and precise lines. "Something happen today, Punk?" he wondered as he traced over the design he'd just made with his favorite color, the deep purple dulling the bright red "You seem a little preoccupied."

Shit. Punk's thoughts scrambled, trying to find a way out of this. John told him to always be 100% invested in his client but the last two days took a toll on him. Just as he opened his mouth to give a half-assed response, Jeff's finger lightly rubbed over his bellybutton and down to the waistband of his boxers. Punk swallowed and tried again "I.. might be." He grunted at the feeling of Jeff's teasing fingers painting branches off the purple, vein-looking lines trailing up his chest and around his nipples. The feeling made Punk close his eyes as he cursed.

"So what is it?" Jeff asked, his slender fingers tweaking Punk's hardened nubs before he pulled his hand away to admire the work he'd done, loving how the bright colors permanently etched into Punk's skin clashed with the opaque paint he so easily brushed on. Yes, Punk was a very good canvass. Jeff's blond and blue hair was in his face, covering half of it as he peered at Punk from under his lashes, expecting the blond man to answer him.

"How much I miss my tattoo shop.." he blurted out, knowing he couldn't tell Jeff about his problems at work. Punk arched when he felt Jeff flick one of the rings on his nipples, groaning quietly and twisting under Jeff. "Fuck. I love drawing and.. creating something with.. with meaning, guess I just miss it." Jeff must've been pleased with that answer because no sooner had the words left his mouth than he felt the older man's warm tongue tracing the line leading from his boxers to his bellybutton. "Shit.." Punk reached down, emboldened by the man's actions, and fisted Jeff's messy hair. He moaned softly as his client dipped his tongue into Punk's bellybutton, sucking softly before following the trail to his abdomen.

"I love a man that can appreciate art.. the most goddamn sexy thing out there." Jeff drawled out, sucking softly on Punk's stomach before swallowing what he had in his mouth and continuing to trace the pattern he'd created until he'd reached Punk's nipples. Jeff delicately swirled his tongue around the pert nubs, licking up the paint before catching the nipple ring between his teeth and giving a sharp tug. The noise he drew out of Punk was downright sinful so Jeff grinned and slowly moved over to the other nipple, teasing this one with his warm tongue for a bit longer before tucking the metal ring between his lips and tugging hard, a small hum leaving him when Punk pulled his hair out of pleasure. "..I will say a man that can appreciate pain.. he is fuckin' great.. but both? Utter perfection."

The Southern drawl was turning Punk on more than it should have, the man tugging on his client's colored locks roughly. Soon, he felt Jeff's calloused hands groping his thighs and smoothing up the hard muscle until they were under his boxers. He nodded at Jeff's words and let out a small moan as the man started sucking on his skin again, Jeff's hands gripping his thighs harder when he felt Punk bucking up. Punk smirked "..can appreciate it.. almost as much as.. can deliver it.." he breathed out, tugging Jeff's hair hard to make a statement before wrapping his legs around Jeff and gripping the man's shoulders then twisting. He grinned once he managed to flip them over, Jeff now lying pressed between him and the mattress. "I made good on my part, Jeff.." he trailed off, kissing down Jeff's jaw and to his neck, nibbling on the skin there as he brought a hand up to trace over Jeff's bright green dragon tattoo. Upon hearing the older man's mewl of approval, Punk smirked and gently bit Jeff's neck, clawing at the skin over his client's tattoo until he felt the man start grinding on him almost desperately.

Jeff gasped and arched at every sudden claw and nick of the escort's nails over his ribs, whining openly as he reached down to tug his cargo pants down, squirming under Punk "P..Punk.. need. Fuck, need you to gag me.." he flushed a bit, kicking his pants off the rest of the way before clawing at the younger man's boxers. Jeff leaned up, whispering in Punk's ear "..I get too vocal." Jeff gently sucked on Punk's earlobe, only ceasing the teasing when he gasped at the feeling of Punk slapping his ass hard. Jeff met the younger man's gaze, their eyes blown with lust.

"What if I shut you up in other ways?" he purred, sliding a hand up Jeff's chest before his eyes darkened dangerously; the blond wrapped his hand around Jeff's throat and squeezed as his other hand worked on freeing himself of his boxers and sliding protection on before soon slamming deep into the older man's heat. Punk felt Jeff's throat jump under his hand as the man tried to moan out but he only squeezed harder, listening to the soft mewls and breathless groans coming from the man. Punk smirked as he slammed his hips forward again and again, moving to kiss Jeff but seeing the man turn away and instead kissing over Jeff's jaw without missing a beat. Just as he felt Jeff's throat jump frantically, Punk released the grip he had on the older man's throat and rolled his hips in an attempt to find his client's spot.

Jeff gasped for air, his head feeling light, mind spinning at the feeling of being choked. His heart struggled to pump oxygen to his body but just as he felt himself calming down a bit, Punk slammed his hips in as hard as he could, hitting his spot. The action caused half a yelp to escape him before Punk's tattooed hand was back at his throat. Jeff quivered, mumbling curses as he felt the man's thickness throb inside him. Jeff clenched his ass hard, letting Punk abuse his hole as he pleased. He gasped again when Punk permitted him to breathe but the gasp soon turned into a throaty moan, one that bounced off the walls. That, of course, earning him another hard thrust and spank from Punk before the Chicagoan's hand was back at his throat, ceasing any moan that might've escaped. Jeff's mind was reeling, his body shaking past its limit as he bucked up every time Punk fucked him. "C..cum? Please.." he moaned softly, needing to feel Punk let go inside him even if they were deprived of the best part.

Punk heard the last word in a breathless moan and growled out with animalistic need, releasing Jeff's throat and instead gripping his hips as he slammed into the man over and over again until his orgasm washed over him and he came hard, body shivering as he rolled his hips against the older man's. "FUCK! Jeff.. god.. fuckingdamn!" he purred as he slowly rolled his hips, watching Jeff's face contort into one of pure pleasure as Punk repeatedly hit the older man's prostate.

Jeff gasped, arching softly as he let Punk fuck him through his orgasm but right before the older man came, Jeff lifted Punk to let him slip out of his heat and laid him down on the bed before he hovered over the Chicagoan's body. "So fuckin' hot.. my little masterpiece." He purred as he stroked himself a few times before coming onto Punk's abs and chest, his body shaking, completely wrecked from the abuse he took tonight.

Punk licked his lips as he looked down at the mess Jeff made on his body, he hadn't expected it to go like that but he had to admit it was a hot sight. He lay there in complete bliss for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of their pants filling the room.

"Were you.. serious about the shop thing?" he wondered, voice thick and rough from the treatment just moments ago. Jeff smirked, looking over at Punk from the spot he'd chosen to lay at.

Punk chuckled, his eyes going back to their normal green "Yeah.. I owned one. I still draw every now and again." He admitted, earning a nudge from Jeff.

"Good. Maybe next time you can paint me one of your personal designs and I can suck you off as thanks." He whispered casually, humming softly to himself as he looked up at the ceiling again.

Punk grinned, shaking his head in amusement. Jeff was definitely out of the ordinary but he asked and knew how to listen so he was definitely someone Punk could get used to. "…only if you let me tie you up for it.."

Jeff shivered, resting on his elbow as he looked at Punk "Deal."

Punk grinned, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling, both of them enjoying comfortable silence for close to twenty minutes before Jeff sighed and kissed Punk's cheek softly. Punk looked at Jeff with a small smile "See ya then.. hopefully with more stories that can get you that turned on so damn quickly." He teased before getting up and quickly dressing himself again.

Just as Punk opened the door to leave, Jeff called out "oh.. and bring a regular t-shirt next time.. this shit took too long to take off, sooner I can get to your ink the better." He winked before turning around and walking into the hotel bathroom for a shower, leaving Punk no choice but to leave.

He chuckled as he closed the door, glad that he had someone that let him let loose a little more and let him take control like that. It was the distraction he needed. As Punk drove back home he blasted Iron Maiden and hummed along, not once being truly bothered by the problems of the past few days.

As Punk made it back to the apartment, a weird feeling washed over him and he looked around, seeing Colt sitting on his couch and frowning. "What the fuck are you doing here, man? Scared the shit out of me." Punk rolled his eyes when Colt stayed quiet and turned on the lights, staring at his friend with a pissed off look on his face. "You mind telling me what the hell you want?"

Colt finally lifted his gaze from the ground, meeting Punk's gaze and letting the older man see his teary eyes "You mind fucking explaining to me why this shit is off and here?!" he shouted, shaking his head and tossing Punk the phone, watching the man catch it "I fucking called at least ten times. I thought for sure you were dead or kidnapped or.." he trailed off, not wanting to say the worst of his thoughts out loud. Colt shook his head and looked away again "Since when the fuck am I not even worth a goddamn text message to warn me that my best friend is goin' off the map?!"

Punk felt guilt and pain wash over him, but of course he masked it.. with the only way he knew how. "Fuck you, Colt! I don't owe you any goddamn explanation! I needed some fucking time to think and I sure as hell couldn't do it with your fatass here distracting me!"

He felt his blood boil, getting up and standing right in front of Punk, getting in the man's face "Don't fucking give me that! You know I'd stay away if you ask me to. But I didn't get shit from you, Punk! What the fuck was I supposed to think? You just started a sketchy ass job.. hell I c.. coulda lost my best friend!"

Punk frowned, shaking his head at Colt "I'll give you whatever I want to give you. Leave my fucking job alone already. I fucking know it's shit okay, I know it. It's more goddamn trouble than it's worth and only making me feel more goddamn useless and unwanted by the minute."

Hearing the fire leave Punk's words let Colt know just how bad Punk was hurting but even more so after the older man called himself that. It'd been 5 years since the last time Colt heard that and he couldn't stand it. He looked his best friend in the eyes and replied "You're not fucking useless. When are you gonna get that through your thick skull? And you're sure as hell not unwanted." He added before doing something they hadn't done in.. fuck he couldn't remember.

Punk was about to spit something more at Colt when he felt the man's lips against his, freezing for a moment until he felt Colt's lips move against his smoothly, their lips fitting together almost too perfectly.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Welp, hope you enjoyed. Review?


	7. What is home?

_**A/N:**_ There's been mixed reviews and opinions for a few of the characters I decided to add in here but I hope to at least sway a few of you. :3

**AnetteBP**: How am I playing with your emotions, love? :3 And I know. :c I had a bit of a hard time writing that last chapter but I'm glad you liked Jeff scene. :3

**Wakko's minion**: Thank you so much. I'm glad you think so. It gets hard at times but I enjoy it as much as possible in hopes that it will reflect on here. As for the decoy.. ;) might not have been planned but eh works all the better.

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: No worries, flashbacks in due time my friend. :) But I will say you are partially right there.

**Lamentomori**: I gave a little more background on Punk in this one and as for the clarification on what happened and whether John is being used or not: … when I get back to John's POV it will involve a lot of angst so I'll let you take a guess as to which one. And I didn't know anyone would ask about that. I can add that in next chapter to clarify if you would like. (Gonna just ignore the nouns you used. ._.) Thanks again.

On to the story! :]

* * *

Punk frowned, shaking his head at Colt "I'll give you whatever I want to give you. Leave my fucking job alone already. I fucking know it's shit okay, I know it. It's more goddamn trouble than it's worth and only making me feel more goddamn useless and unwanted by the minute."

Hearing the fire leave Punk's words let Colt know just how bad Punk was hurting but even more so after the older man called himself that. It'd been 5 years since the last time Colt heard that and he couldn't stand it. He looked his best friend in the eyes and replied "You're not fucking useless. When are you gonna get that through your thick skull? And you're sure as hell not unwanted." He added before doing something they hadn't done in.. fuck he couldn't remember.

Punk was about to spit something more at Colt when he felt the man's lips against his, freezing for a moment until he felt Colt's lips move against his smoothly, their lips fitting together almost too perfectly. The haze only lasted for so long though before Punk felt the man try to coax his mouth open; he growled and broke the kiss, turning his head away from his best friend and shoving him half-heartedly. "Get out."

Ouch. He'd never been denied a kiss from Punk.. especially not after he was trying to show Punk how much he cared. Colt heard the man's half-assed order but remained where he was, staring at the man.

Time seem like it dragged on, nothing but the sound of their soft breathing being heard. It was almost too much for Punk, almost. He silently turned his back on the man who'd helped him become everything he was today and walked to the kitchen to get a water bottle before heading upstairs. Nothing but silence coming from downstairs. Yeah, Punk knew he'd fucked up but he was a stubborn, proud man and he just couldn't bring himself to apologize just yet. For this reason, he decided to get cleaned up and ready for bed.

Even once he'd gotten showered and settled in bed with a comic, there hadn't been any noise from downstairs and time seemed slow. Still, Punk stayed at the center of the bed, his legs tucked under his ass while he read and reread the same three panels, trying to grasp the words on the page but finding it increasingly difficult. He bit his lip, sucking and playing with his lip ring in an attempt to soothe himself and keep from running down the stairs to beg for Colt's forgiveness.

When Punk finally did hear a sound, it was the creaking of the door, Colt walking right in looking exhausted and hurt. Punk swallowed and quickly looked away, hating that he'd made Colt feel that way. He didn't ask the man to leave because truth was, there was nothing he needed or wanted more than his comfort at the moment. He needed something solid. Familiar. Punk needed something that was _home_.

Despite the sinking feeling in his stomach when Punk adverted his gaze, Colt shuffled to the bed and sat down a few inches from Punk, staring at the man in complete silence for a few seconds. "Do you really want me to leave?" For once, Colt couldn't find a joke to make out of the situation and the question almost tore him apart but he needed an answer. True, he didn't love the man as a partner anymore but he couldn't imagine his life without his best friend and he had a feeling if he left tonight he just couldn't come back. Colt waited for an answer but when he didn't get one he sighed and scooted closer to Punk, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him against his chest.

What happened next was something Colt sure as hell didn't expect; Punk's entire body shook as he started crying. The blond didn't make a move to hug Colt back but the heaving sobs moving his body were something Colt hadn't seen Punk do since they were in high school.

xx

_Colt lay in Punk's bed, looking up at the ceiling where Punk had various rock posters and a few flags hanging proudly, not daring to move as he tried to block out the screams carrying from Punk's living room. _

"_Don't you fucking touch her again! You're a sorry excuse for a husband and a worthless piece of-" Slap. … Silence. _

"_Wanna say that again, boy?!" Crash. …. "What the fuck did you say?! I can do whatever the fuck I want. I'm workin' to feed your sorry ass while you're sneakin' out with your faggot friend!" Slap, slap, slap, crash. "You think you're a better man than me? I can and will break you, boy!" _

"_F-fuck you!" _

_Slap. Whip. Whip. _

_Footsteps. Struggling. Kick. "Get the fuck off me!" Crash._

_Footsteps. "Get back here you worthless fucking worm!" _

_Slam. Sniffling. Sobbing. _

_Colt glanced over, seeing Punk practically hugging his abdomen as he rocked himself. He heard Punk's father pound on the door and shot up from his position, locking the door and dropping to his knees in front of Punk. Colt did the only thing a 15-year-old boy could offer his best friend; he pulled Punk against him and rocked him. The man struggled a bit at first, as if still fighting his father but after a few moments he must've remembered their plans for the night because the sobs intensified and Punk started mumbling broken apologies to his best friend as he let Colt rock him. He waited until the pounding on the door died down and footsteps were heard –after Punk's dad made a threat– to actually answer "…is this the first time?" it wasn't the best thing to ask in this situation but Colt needed to know. He felt his heart jerk as the short-haired teen shook his head at him. Colt cursed and kissed the side of Punk's head, rocking his best friend even more, wanting now more than ever to run away with his secret crush. _

xx

By the time Colt chased the horrific memory away Punk's sobs turned into small sniffles, the man starting to pull away from Colt's body. He let it happen, watching Punk carefully and waiting for him to say anything. Colt's eyes never left Punk's body, watching as the man slumped a little and gently uncrumpled his comic.

"I don't think I can do this."

Colt looked at the man and lifted Punk's face up to look him in the eyes "Phil, You're a Chicago-made Punk.. you fuckin' beat the odds and moved out of that hellhole you were living in. You had your dream and now you're working to get it back. I know you can do way more than you give yourself credit for."

Punk huffed and chuckled softly, the noise sad but laced with genuine humor "Chicago-made Punk… I like it."

Colt rolled his eyes "That's all you got out of that?"

Punk made a face and shook his head the action causing him pain but he tried not to let it show. "No.. it's all I believe from that."

"Would you just trust me on this? You can do this.. you know your only other option is to move back to Chicago.. unless you were serious about the radio job." Colt looked into the man's olive eyes when Punk finally looked up, trying to get through to him.

"I won't go back." He stated with far more confidence than he felt "..I just need more money but.. I fuck. I got dragged into some drama that I'm assuming goes back way longer than I care to find out." Punk admitted, going on to explain the last two days to Colt (leaving out the sessions with his clients of course) in as much detail as possible. He felt the anger rise up in him at one point, not sure who to direct it at in the moment but knowing that he couldn't be left in this situation for much longer before he punched someone in the face. Punk ended with the shitty –unexplainable– feeling of loss and hurt when he lost his only friend at the office for something he didn't even know was true or not and how that just reminded him of how he could never do anything right.

Colt stayed silent for a few minutes, digesting everything Punk said to him before shaking his head "This is like Sex in the City but with hot guys.." he muttered under his breath, glad he could at least get a small laugh from Punk for that one. "But, guess.. I'd say: stick with it, Punkers. Fuck the bullshit and fuck their drama. You do your job and get as much money as possible as soon as possible so you can open up a shop again or at least rent space in another one around here." He thought about what he'd said before adding "And ask boss man about why he distrusts Morrison.. if you really want to know if his friendship is worth keeping.

_How about you ask him to tell you how he got to his position in the company over Shawn or Christian who've been here longer?_ Morrison's voice echoed around in his head after Colt's advice and he glanced at the man with a slightly hopeful glint in his eyes "Yeah, I'll ask him.. either way, I'm staying the fuck away from the drama after this." He promised before groaning and slapping his forehead "fuck!"

Colt looked at Punk but didn't bother to ask, glancing at the clock and seeing it was 3a.m. then remembering Punk had a meeting in four hours with 'boss man.' Fuck indeed. Colt sighed and scratched the back of his neck apologetically before making a move to get up "I'll let you get some sleep, man.. I'm fuckin' sorry. I just had to make sure you were okay."

Punk's guilt consumed him again "Don't fucking apologize, Colt. I.. if anything I was the one that fucked up by not calling you before I disappeared." He told the man, knowing that was as close as he could get to an apology right now. Punk met the man's gaze and relaxed when Colt smiled softly and nodded in understanding. "Thanks.." he whispered out before glaring when the bigger man still moved toward the door "I swear if you fucking leave me alone tonight I will bite your goddamn dick off. I know tomorrow you're off.. and your ass is gonna be here later today anyway."

Colt laughed, shaking his head at the man and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before grinning "All I got out of that is you want my dick in your mouth." He teased, knowing it might've been uncalled for right then but needing to get rid of the tension that seemed to be suffocating Punk at this moment. Colt beamed when Punk smirked and rubbed his temples in that way he always did when Colt was annoying the fuck out of him.

"Shut up and get your fat ass on the bed." He huffed, stretching his legs before crawling under the covers and glaring at Colt until he saw the man roll his eyes and walk to the bed.

"I didn't exactly bring clothes.."

"Don't act like I don't have a bag of shit you leave here." He rolled his eyes, clearly losing his patience with the man's excuses.

Colt saw the look on Punk's face and grinned, shaking his head as he took off his long sleeve shirt and jeans, crawling into bed with boxers and an undershirt. "Don't give me that damn look, Punk. You better wake me up before you go.. I'm waiting in the coffee shop for you." He huffed and turned away from Punk, curling up and trying to get some sleep after shutting off the lamp.

Punk frowned at the man's request but didn't say much, only giving a a light grumble of acknowledgement at Colt before turning to face the man's back and watching his best friend's body move with his breathing until he noticed Colt was asleep. Not too soon after, Punk managed to pass out as well but not until he squirmed as close as he dared without touching the man.

A few hours later, Punk woke up well before his alarm and sighed, not that he was unused to it but it was still annoying. He looked over at Colt, seeing the man now on his back and snoring quietly; Punk huffed and rolled out of bed to take a quick shower and put on a nice change of clothes instead of putting on the monkey suit.

Once he'd finished getting ready, Punk sat at the edge of the bed and picked up his discarded comic to finish reading it seeing as he still had a few minutes before they should leave to the coffee shop. Punk managed to read most of the comic before Colt stirred next to him and mumbled out in his sleep.

"Mm.. 's time to get up?"

Punk snorted at the man's tired voice and nodded, setting the comic back down "..if you want to get some food at the shop before I leave, yes."

"Nng.. don't need.." he grumbled and covered himself with the covers again. "want.. sleep."

"Fine. I' m leaving then. I'll lock up, be back in a f-"

"NO!" Colt bolted up and struggled to catch his balance seeing as he was still mostly asleep "I'm up I'm up. Not leavin' without… me." He glared at the smaller man as if he thought Punk really wanted to get rid of him.

Punk grinned and went into his closet, digging around until he found Colt's old gym bag and tossed it at the man "Get your fat ass dressed then."

Colt scoffed, feigning offense before digging through his clothes for a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting t-shirt. He ran a hand through his short-shaved hair before sliding his boots back on and glancing at Punk. Suddenly he felt very underdressed. "You couldn't steal some nicer clothes from me?" he huffed, smoothing out the small wrinkles on his shirt and moving to rummage through the bag again but Punk gave a warning call of his name and he was forced to move away "fine.."

Punk rolled his eyes, ignoring the muttered curses and whines leaving Colt's lips and grabbing his wallet and keys before they headed out.

After some bickering over whose car to take, they made their way to the shop in Punk's small car, making small talk on the way there. Granted it was still more tense than normal, it was nice for Punk to not have to worry about whether Colt was 'bad' for him to be with. Colt was as trustworthy as friends got.

Colt looked at the blond when they got out and headed into the café, furrowing his brows and touching the hair Punk had so meticulously brushed back. He untucked a strand and ran his fingers down to the tips, looking at Punk curiously "When did you put the color back in?" Colt tried to think back to last night but all he saw was Punk's eyes as the man screamed at him and then again when his best friend cried. He tilted his head and let the hair go as they waited in line and Colt waited for the man to answer.

"Yesterday.. in the morning." He pushed his hair out of his face again and shrugged as he waited for Colt to make some snide comment.

"I missed the red in it."

Punk blinked. He looked at the man and opened his mouth to speak

"What can I get for you?"

He gave Colt one last glance before he looked at the woman and smiled "Usual. Chai latte with skim and ground cinnamon over the whipped cream." Punk replied easily before stepping aside and letting Colt order his hazelnut frappuccino. He then added two breakfast sandwiches to his meal before making a face and shaking his head as he passed the cashier his card then went to sit at a table against the window with his best friend. "I don't know how you can drink that shit.. it's sugar mixed with more sugar." He commented, completely forgetting about the man's compliment to his hair.

Colt huffed and messed up Punk's hair again just to piss him off "Not everyone can be as healthy as you, mister 'I only drink shitty-tasting tea.'"

"Fuck off. It tastes way better than diabetes in frap form." He huffed, shutting up when the woman walked over with their order, smiling at them softly. Punk nodded at her before scowling at the other man and taking a sip of his latte.

Colt laughed and unwrapped his sandwich, taking a big bite and chewing slowly as he watched Punk. It took a while, but after a few minutes of Colt wiggling his eyebrows and making faces at Punk, the blond loosened up again and laughed, kicking Colt under the table with a huff. Colt merely grinned "Can you stop criticizing my drink choice now?"

Punk grumbled out a yes as he started eating after a quick glance at his watch. Colt and him started talking about everything and nothing at the same time, learning details from each of their jobs and how they'd spent their free time during the week other than talking to each other of course. Soon enough, the conversation turned to them bickering and throwing shade at each other until Punk's watch beeped and he groaned out, his insult to Colt getting cut off mid sentence as he ran a hand through his hair and took one last sip of his tea. "Lucky bastard.. I have to go.. I'll see you after I get my pay?"

"Mhm.. of course ya will, Punkers. I'll be ready for you to treat me to nice take out for game night today." He joked, watching Punk get up and feeling his best friend shove him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah.. later, Colt." He grinned and tossed his trash away before he walked the last few blocks to the building, going through the routine to enter the offices and walking straight to John's office. For some reason, he felt a bit braver than he'd expected to right now. Punk stopped outside of John's office and lifted his hand to knock.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Punk frowned a bit, sure he'd heard the voice before but not sure from who. He dropped his hand just as Cena's voice rumbled through the thin door "What are you talking about?" Cena sounded more annoyed than offended, "I have a meeting coming up soon and, no offense, Shawn but you're cutting into the time." He had a bit of an edge to his voice, clearly using the power he had over the older man. Punk heard Shawn give out a quiet sigh "When you realize what you're doing then find something worth more to you than this damn job.. it'll be too late to get out." He warned. Punk pulled away from the door and stood across the hall, heart pounding at the possibility of being caught.

When Shawn opened the door and saw Punk standing there, he smiled sadly. This poor kid.. The older man gave Punk a light pat on the back "You're up." He started walking away but not before he murmured "Stay vigilant."

Punk frowned at the man and would've chased him down to question him but John opened the door and smiled large and wide –a sharp contrast to his cold, suspicious eyes. Punk stared at the man defiantly for a moment, squinting at him but not giving away anything just yet; he tried extra hard to make sure Cena didn't know how disturbed he was.

"Hello, Phil. Come in.. sorry about the delay, got tied up in some.. affairs."

Punk didn't like the tone of voice Cena was using but he walked in anyway, sitting down across from Cena's seat without even waiting for permission. He shrugged "Shit happens, right boss?" He saw the weird look Cena gave him but didn't comment on it "What's with the weekly meetings?" he wondered, trying to bring this back to a professional setting instead of one where he felt tangled in a web of deceit.

Cena took the bait "Part of regulation. I'm not allowed to wire anyone money until I take a look at them and see if I think they're doing as good as they say they are.." he shrugged before walking around the desk and sitting across from Punk "..what's with ignoring all my messages?"

Punk was taken aback by the question and started reaching for his phone but remembered that in all the chaos he'd forgotten to grab it from the couch or turn it back on. He squinted at Cena again "What does that have to do with my adjusting.. or anything that relates to business?" Punk saw Cena's eyes light up with emotions he'd never seen him display and he suddenly felt very trapped in this small room. "But to answer your question: I've been busy with an appointment and hanging out with my best friend.. and Morrison. So answer mine." He added the last part, hoping Cena would comment on it so he could lead into the question that way.

Cena's jaw locked, looking away from Punk –a feeling of betrayal and .. hurt? filling him. He typed away on the computer for a while "Very well.." he clicked and sat up straight, putting on the façade of a clean business man again as he spoke "..I just wired your money. You're obviously faring well here. You got a bit of a.. bonus from one of your clients and even more appointments in for next week. You would've had more if it wasn't for your rule that Friday must always be your off day." Cena gave Punk one of the fakest smiles he could muster (where the hell did that come from?) before glancing at the door as a hint.

Punk felt a sinking feeling when Cena started brushing him off and pushing him away just at the mention of Morrison. He shook his head "Thanks. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I don't want to answer it because it's irrelevant."

Punk hated the change in Cena's attitude toward him ever since he found out Morrison and him were friends but he tried to shove that away; he let the anger take over "Fine. Answer this one then: How did someone so young become the head guy around here when I'm sure Shawn and Christian have been here longer?" He held the older man's gaze, never once faltering even when the vein in Cena's forehead jumped and his face turned red in anger.

"Who told you to ask me that? Morrison? Shawn?.. you know what, it doesn't matter. I got here because I wanted it and worked hard as hell for this shit. Sometimes you have to do shitty things to get into a good position and I don't regret a goddamn thing, Phillip. I earned this." He was seething, glaring at Punk yet again as he pointed to the door "Get out. Meeting's over."

Punk had no idea what exactly Cena did but he did know it must've been bad since Cena was so damn defensive. He glared again and stood up "Don't text me again, John. You're my employer and nothing more… stick to business emails." He spat, leaving the room and starting to walk out of the offices. Punk froze when he was about half-way down the hall, hearing Cena's voice blare out through the intercom.

"No one is allowed to call me 'John' I am not your equal. There will be consequences for those that do."

Silence rang around the offices, Punk shaking his head in disbelief and continuing his walk down the hall but this time with eyes on him. All of the bunch of coworkers that were in today were staring at him with pity and some even with disgust. Punk felt his anger rise up again, anger and something he couldn't quite place yet.

He never faltered though, walking right out of the building with his head held high and down the street to make his way back to the café. Punk had one thing on his mind, grab Colt and head back to the apartment to calm down before he called Morrison and tried to fix things. Things –of course– didn't go as planned.

Punk saw Morrison and the man must've been walking to the building because he looked like he hated his life at the moment. Fuck. He took a deep breath and almost considered crossing the street now before Morrison saw him but he figured now was as good a time as any to talk to the man. He stopped a few feet in front of the brunette, blocking his path on the sidewalk. When Morrison looked up as if he was ready to curse someone out but as soon as he realized it was Punk, his gaze became guarded. Punk tried to ignore the feeling that look hit him with as he met the man's gaze.

"What? I'm gonna be late."

Punk frowned at the lack of emotion in the man's normally teasing voice "Since when do you give a fuck about keeping Cena waiting?"

The use of their boss's last name didn't go unnoticed by Morrison but he didn't say anything about it. "I don't. I just don't want to give him a reason to fire me. You're not the only one that needs money."

Punk pointedly ignored the hostility in the last thing Morrison said "I'm sure he's a little preoccupied right now and firing you is the last thing on his mind at the moment. .. Firing me may be on top of his list now." he admitted, locking eyes with Morrison and seeing they softened a bit "I asked him."

Morrison stayed quiet for a moment before shaking his head "I shouldn't have told you to.. he's.. he'll be an asshole now, I should've just let you keep friends with him."

Morrison shook his head before offering Punk a sad smile much like the one Shawn had earlier today. Punk growled softly; there was nothing he hated more than pity or being patronized especially not when he was just getting adjusted to a different setting. He inhaled slowly before tilting his head at Morrison "I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." He informed him, perhaps too much hostility in his voice "..but he didn't tell me everything." Punk shrugged, and calmed himself "..Cena said enough though. I'm not saying I'm choosing sides.. but I… uh.. can we be friends again?"

Morrison laughed openly at Punk's hesitation, shaking his head after seeing the look on the man's face and covering his mouth to try to quiet his laughing fit "Were we broken up, Punky?" he teased a bit.

Punk relaxed as soon as the younger man went back to teasing him, shaking his head at him "No need to be a fucking prick about it. It's a yes or no question, asshole."

"Am I a prick or an asshole? Can't be both." He spoke snidely, grinning at Punk before starting to walk around him "Don't answer that. I don't think I want to know. But… I kinda wanna hear what happened with Cena. I'll call you after I'm home." and walked off, leaving Punk alone again.

That's it? More vague answers (or were they questions) and mood shifts up the ass? Fuck he did not sign up for this shit. AND WAS HE EVEN FORGIVEN?! Punk mumbled to himself for a moment as he walked the rest of the distance to the shop and walked inside, seeing Colt texting furiously. Punk frowned as he approached him, tapping his shoulder "Days like today make me wish I was an alcoholic." He huffed before seeing the look on Colt's face and drawing his hand back "What?"

"Dammit. You left your phone in the apartment, didn't you?"

Punk sucked his lip ring into his mouth and shrugged at the man "Yeah.. I didn't want to deal with shit until I absolutely had to." He looked at Colt and sighed "Sorry. Can we go back? I don't know what time Morrison is calling and I don't want to make anything worse."

Colt nodded at the blond and they headed out to the car "I take it the meeting was absolute shit?"

Punk laughed as they got in his car and he started driving them to his place "Understatement, Colt." He stayed quiet for a bit until Colt reached over and played with his hair the way he used to when they were in high school and Punk would flee from his parents' 'home' when things got bad. The feeling immediately relaxed him and he gave a quick nod, signaling the OK for Colt to stop. When the man didn't, Punk bit his lip ring "I think I made an enemy out of my boss.. and the whole office knows he's pissed at me, well except for Morrison since I just ran into him and gave an attempt at an apology.." he shrugged "He said he'd call me later so.. I'm not sure what that means."

Colt nodded, fingers lingering on the red tips longer than the rest of his friend's hair "Stop thinking so damn much, Punkers. Remember, this job is just for money for your shop." He sighed when they got to the parking lot and reluctantly let go of Punk's hair "And if he said he's calling you.. then I'd assume he is gonna clear shit up for both of you then." The last part made him shrug a bit before both of them were on their way to Punk's apartment.

"You know what you're asking is fucking hard right?"

Colt shook his head "I'm not asking, I'm telling."

Punk stared at Colt, processing what he said before slumping down on the couch and glancing at him "Okay."

Colt didn't expect Punk to give in so easily given his nature but he was hoping the blond meant it. He sighed and sat next to Punk, picking up the man's phone and turning it on before handing it to him "Here. Do you want to talk or you wanna wait for it to soak in a little more?" Colt waited for a few minutes for an answer but the man didn't say anything so he took that as answer enough. He got up and went for sodas before joining Punk and turning on the x-box and starting up Netflix. Colt shifted closer to Punk until their legs were touching, feeling the smaller man lean on him and smiling as he browsed through the TV shows until he found The Walking Dead.

Punk sighed quietly, resting his head on Colt's shoulder as he watched the man put on his favorite show on his favorite season so far. They watched most of the first episode of season two in comfortable silence, Punk inadvertently getting closer to Colt until he was all but hugging him. Punk pulled away slightly but Colt wrapped an arm around him; he looked into Colt's eyes and went back to his position "When did you get so demanding?"

Colt grinned and shrugged "..when I realized you needed it." he stated simply, his smirk only getting wider as he looked into the blond's bright eyes.

Punk swatted Colt's side but stayed in his position, gazing back at his friend and sucking his lip ring lightly as he started tilting his head back down. But he felt Colt cup his chin, the man knowing all his tells and his thoughts most of the time, and pull his face back up. Punk knew Colt was going to say something so he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, much slower than what they'd been used to at one point. He gripped the bigger man's shirt and tugged him closer, leaving the kiss at its soft pace.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Welp, hope this shed light on Punk's past and wasn't too terrible with my muses' vagueness. :c Review?


	8. Nostalgia sucks us back

_**A/N:**_ Shit's been attacking my mind lately so sorry if this chapter is lower quality.

**AnetteBP**: Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to do that but let's just say my muses have me that way as well. Hope at least some of this chapter makes up for it.

**Wolfiebaby**: Ouch. Disliking Cena that much? :P And you're not the first to tell me about Colt/Punk so I see it. ;D

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: I feel it's about time I jump back to John for a few chapters to help shed some light, eh? :)

**Lamentomori**: Glad you think so. :] and yeah Cena is a bit hostile but I'll be explaining some of that hopefully in this chapter and the next. As for Punk's weird quirks, he finds it easier doing so with people he doesn't have to see on a daily basis (except w/Colt of course) so yeah. ._.

On to the story! :]

* * *

"When did you get so demanding?"

Colt grinned and shrugged "..when I realized you needed it." he stated simply, his smirk only getting wider as he looked into the blond's bright eyes.

Punk swatted Colt's side but stayed in his position, gazing back at his friend and sucking his lip ring lightly as he started tilting his head back down. But he felt Colt cup his chin, the man knowing all his tells and his thoughts most of the time, and pull his face back up. Punk knew Colt was going to say something so he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, much slower than what they'd been used to at one point. He gripped the bigger man's shirt and tugged him closer, leaving the kiss at its soft pace.

Colt knew what Punk was doing right now yet for some reason he couldn't help but give in to Punk's need of feeling truly wanted by someone. He shoved all thoughts aside in order to fully enjoy this (he'd deal with the negative side effects later) as he wrapped an arm loosely around his best friend, kissing Punk back softly but pulling the man against his chest. He felt his lungs burn for air but the last thing he wanted to do was pull away so he bit Punk's lip softly, earning a soft gasp from the man and taking that chance to inhale a little before pushing his warm tongue into Punk's mouth. Colt felt the blond practically melt into the kiss and smiled against his warm lips as he traced his tongue over the man's barbell then went back to swirling their tongues together. He heard Punk moan quietly and lifted the lighter man, planting Punk on his lap and smoothing his hands over Punk's slim back until he reached his long hair and tangled his fingers there.

He didn't bother to fight the emotional and physical attraction he felt for his best friend, letting Colt dominate the kiss for a while but as soon as he was lifted to Colt's lap, Punk grinned and leaned most of his weight on the man. He cupped Colt's head in his hands and tilted his head as he shoved his tongue against Colt's, fighting for control and soon getting it. Punk hummed happily as his tongue explored every inch of Colt's mouth again, his blunt nails dragging against the man's short hair. He sucked Colt's tongue lightly, his own massaging Colt's warm muscle in the way he would a cock. Punk shivered lightly as he felt Colt's member twitch under his ass and grinned, started to roll his hips against Colt's. "I'm glad you remember what my tongue feels like down there.." he breathed out softly as he started kissing along Colt's jaw.

'_I'm in the mood_

_The rhythm is right_

_Move to the music_

_We can roll all night!_

_Ooooh.._

_Slow ride, take it easy'_

Punk cursed against the man's skin "Fucker chose the perfect moment to call. Why did you turn that shit on again?" he grinned a bit, tugging Colt's bottom lip lightly "You better manage to get me back in the mood again after I talk to him. I mean it.." he warned, seeing the fogged up look on Colt's face and smiling softly as he rolled off the man and reached under Colt's body for the phone, hearing it repeat the chorus for the third time and rolling his eyes. He heard Colt mumble insults to himself for turning on the phone and chuckled, pushing his blond hair off his face before sitting against Colt once again and answering the call before Morrison's ringtone started again "What's up?" he breathed out softly, reaching his free hand to stroke the side of Colt's arm, making sure the man knew he didn't forget about him.

"…did I call in a bad time?"

Punk flushed a bit but answered quickly "No. Why do you ask? I was.. expecting your call." He looked at Colt sheepishly before focusing on Morrison again.

"Punky, don't you dare lie to me. I work getting men to sound like that. I can call back later… didn't know you had a man."

Punk rolled his eyes "Would you shut the fuck up and talk to me already? And I mean about your questions and everything else." He avoided the accusation with expertise, knowing he would be potentially hurting someone's feelings no matter what he answered. He heard an annoyed huff from Morrison and rolled his eyes again, draping a leg over Colt and feeling the man start to trace over his jean-clad muscle.

"Fine, fine. None of my business got it. … oh and I'm pretty sure the call was for you to update me on your meeting with Cena."

He huffed and leaned against Colt –as if seeking comfort– as he started recounting the meeting in its totality, glancing at Colt with a look that said he better be listening. Punk decided to leave out the part about Shawn to Morrison though since he didn't want to hear any potentially upsetting news about the man he looked at as a warm character. When he was done, he heard Morrison's giggle and frowned a bit, waiting for him to say anything.

"God he's a diva." He shook his head and sat back on his couch before readjusting the phone to his ear "Anyway.. do you wanna hear most of it, I mean at least what I know or would you rather live blissfully unaware?"

Punk weighed the options, remembering Colt's warning as he glanced up at Colt and got a soft shrug from the man before Colt squeezed him lightly. He relaxed and nodded "tell me what you know.."

Morrison sucked in a deep breath "Okay.. A few years back, right after I just started in the business, I walked into the office when an argument between Vince and John broke out. Basically, the old man was tired of John underperforming and dropping a few of his clients on account of them being too demanding or too weak-boned for him… so he told him that he'd gotten him a client and John had to stick with this one no matter what or he'd be fired for being 'inadequate' according to him." Morrison took a small breath "I didn't really think much of that since I knew Vince could be a hardass if necessary.. but soon John and Vince started becoming great friends and the old man would basically place John on a pedestal in front of all of us.. whatever. He got promoted and now is literally on a pedestal before us all during meetings" he snorted lightly "I figured, you know.. shit must've changed with John's profits but just last year Cody and I heard Vince tell John that 'Hunter was having trouble with Steph so John was to decrease his sessions until further notice' or else Vince's daughter would find out.." he rolled his eyes "..and Cody being the loud-mouthed bastard he always was.. spread it around the office. It wasn't until John called us all into another meeting and put everyone in their place.. going off about how we were subordinate to him and had to show him respect because he almost had the power to fire each of us.. He went all Vader on us and I swear it was the most annoying shit ever."

Punk heard Morrison huff again and was silent, processing everything that'd just been told to him and .. well.. it wasn't that unbelievable for the right hand to be put into power because of deceit and immorality. It was New York for Jeebus's sake. He rubbed his temples and looked up when Colt started stroking his hair again, smiling gratefully at the man before sighing into the phone "Okay.. that still doesn't explain his hostility toward you or the way he became the anti-Christ when he found out I talked to you.."

Morrison giggled and shrugged as if Punk could see him "Anti-Christ.. heh. Oh that happened when I wouldn't bow down to him like everyone else in the office seemed to. He started calling me out in meetings since he thought I spread the rumors around and I told him if he were a real boss he'd know which of his employees it really was.." he rolled his eyes "..that obviously didn't sit well and he punished the entire office by making lameass mandatory meetings every week to make sure everyone was 'psychologically adept' for this job.. whatever the fuck that means.. and that still hasn't made me his bitch like 95% of the others so.. here we are."

Punk rolled his eyes and grumbled, sitting up a little but making sure to stay close enough for Colt to keep stroking his hair "So you're the fucking reason I have to wake up at the ass of dawn for that 5 minute meeting on my only day off?" he huffed, feigning anger towards the brunette "I should kick you in the balls next time I see you."

"Kinky.." Morrison laughed before shrugging "..eh as long as you don't give me the hell most others have since Cena turned into a bigger prick after word got out and stop talking to me altogether… before you came 'round I basically only talked to Rose and Michaels but never much really." He shrugged again, twirling a strand of hair on his finger.

"Nah, I will talk to anyone as long as they don't start acting like complete assholes to me. Only one I've cutoff from personal affairs is Cena but other than that, I don't give a fuck." He said with the utmost certainty as he felt Colt start to lightly tug his hair. Punk shivered and shot the bigger man a warning glare

"Good to know, Punky. I'll hold you to that whenever I feel like hanging out on our free time." He promised, grinning to himself.

Punk nodded at Morrison's words "And I'll be here waiting on you like some obsessed chick." He snickered before hearing Colt's slight snort and feeling the man start to massage his scalp again. Punk looked up at him and was about to whisper for him to shut up or leave when Morrison spoke up.

"Again, holding you to that. I'll expect to see you in some cute dress.. until then, I'll talk to you later, not all of us get Friday off." He retorted ".. I have a session later in the day and I need to get some sleep."

"Oh.. yeah, man no worries. Thanks for filling me in I guess.. and get some rest. You don't wanna fall asleep on some fat man.. or under him, you know whatever rocks your boat." He teased, hearing Morrison curse at him before telling him he'd text him later, then the line cut. Punk scoffed, shaking his head as he pulled the phone away from his ear. No sooner had he pressed the home button than Colt pulled his hair lightly again, making him growl and straddle the man's waist again "What the hell do you think you're doing? Doing that shit when I'm talking to a coworker."

"Bite me. The gigolo hung up first.. and it's his fault for interrupting." Colt huffed before letting out a soft moan when Punk bit his covered shoulder hard, the blond rolling their hips together with renewed enthusiasm.

"Careful what you wish for." He chastised, grinning at Colt as he started kissing and sucking the man's jaw and neck. Punk indulged his innermost need, making soft marks on the skin before biting down hard and leaving a bruise he knew would last a few days "Hm.. I think you like it though." He teased, lifting himself up before starting to rut against Colt once more, their kissing and touching getting more insistent as both of them got wound up even more quickly after that damn interruption. And it was because Punk had a lot on his mind that he needed this. Needed Colt. He needed familiarity and raw passion more than anything right now. It seemed that his best friend was the only thing that made sense to him anymore.

Colt didn't bother to answer, well actually he couldn't. When he got lost in pleasure, Colt made very little noise other than small pleas and sounds of pleasure. But he was feeling himself get more turned on by the second as Punk ground on him and marked him up like he used to so long ago. He arched against Punk as the man ran the barbell along his throbbing pulse "Phil.." he whined, knowing that's what Punk was waiting for. He felt Punk tug off his shirt following it with removing his own buttoned one and soon the blond's slender fingers were at his jeans, clawing at the material of Colt's jeans.

Punk growled and grumbled, cursing under his breath and making marks on any patch of skin he could get his lips on as he rid them of both their clothes, kicking off his jeans and shoes quickly, the action letting Colt lift his hips to remove his own clothing. Soon they were naked and rolling against each other like lovestruck teens, hands and mouths exploring each other as Punk moaned out words and commands at Colt, Colt silently obeying and whimpering quietly whenever he needed more.

He wasn't sure when they got where they were, but Colt would be lying if he said he wished Punk would've ridden the fuck out of him instead of having him pinned against the back of the couch as he pounded into him. Colt gasped, pushing back against Punk desperately as the blond found his spot; he clawed at Punk's couch, burying his face against it as he tried to hold back his moans. But as soon as Punk slammed forward again and dug his nails into Colt's skin as he barked out the order for Colt to let him hear how much he liked it, Colt shivered. He bit down on his own hand just as Punk bit the side of his neck and growled out the same command again "Fuck! I .. god, I love it so fuckin' much.. h-harder, baby! I'm so close.." Colt started murmuring swears and words of pleasure as Punk repeatedly bucked into his tight heat, clawing the couch even more as he started pushing back in time with Punk, his body tensing up but he felt Punk firmly grab the base of his cock and pound into him even harder, hitting his prostate every time until he felt Punk's warm seed fill him again. Colt groaned out, tossing his head back and clenching around Punk as the need to release became higher "Please.. Punk.. please. I fuck.. hurts…"

Punk allowed himself his completion, rolling his hips against Colt's as he went soft in the man's heat, loving the buzz that came from releasing inside someone again. He slowly pulled out of Colt, hearing him start to beg again and lightly nibbling his ear as he whispered "Don't want you to ruin my expensive couch." He rasped out before releasing Colt, dropping to his knees, and turning Colt around, seeing the man was trying very hard not to let himself go. Punk grinned up at Colt and kissed the head of his member, swirling his tongue around it lightly before opening his mouth wide and sucking Colt into his mouth. He started swirling his tongue around the hardened member and sucking voraciously as he gripped Colt's thighs hard. He felt the man's hands at his hair again and soon felt Colt tugging his blond locks; Punk growled softly and started swallowing around Colt, his tongue working twice as fast to get Colt to completion. He looked up at the man, locking gazes with him and winking as he began humming quietly. Punk felt Colt buck forward before the man's seed landed on his tongue and Punk started swallowing everything he could down. He smirked lazily as he pulled himself off Colt's flaccid cock and stood up again, lightly pushing Colt against the couch "Much better than coming against the couch, yeah?" he teased, voice completely wrecked from what he'd just done but it was so worth it.

Colt huffed and nodded, brushing Punk's hair out of his face again and placing a chaste kiss on his lips "Definitely." He breathed out as he stood up straight, finding the action slightly uncomfortable, he looked at Punk sheepishly, earning a laugh from the blond. Colt saw Punk walk around and pick up Colt's boxers, tossing them to the bigger man before pulling on his own. "Thanks.." he whispered, rolling his eyes when Punk grinned at him and going to lay on the couch again, fully okay with what just happened and why. He watched as Punk started the Dead Silence movie and approached the couch, Colt started sitting up for the man but Punk shook his head and gestured for Colt to scoot back. Punk slid in after him and cuddled up against his bare chest, the smaller man looking at the screen with avid interest. Colt grinned and draped an arm over Punk, resting his head on the armrest and watching the movie with his best friend as he prepared himself for the rest of their Friday together seeing as they were off to a pretty great start.

…

John sighed as he straightened out his tie, riding the elevator up to the floor and hotel room he so often visited. He was not in the mood for this today, much less after knowing that the only employee he had a chance of making a good impression with was probably talking to Morrison about him behind his back.. and hell knew Morrison couldn't shut up. He heard the light ding of the elevator and rubbed a hand over his face, walking out of the elevator and attempting to leave his troubles behind in that small metal box. John walked down the hall and took a left when necessary, knocking on the door and not even dropping his hand before Hunter opened the door and grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him in quickly.

"You're late."

John suppressed the urge to roll his eyes "I know. Traffic. It's New York and you refuse to get a hotel closer to my condo."

He heard John gasp as he fisted his hair harshly and dragged John's face to meet his "Did I ask why?" he saw the look of dejection and slight hurt from John and smirked softly when he was sure John wasn't looking before softly pressing their lips together as his hands attacked John's body, feeling all the hard muscle they could reach until John melted into his kiss and Hunter was able to take control. He pushed the younger man against the wall and groped John's ass hard, breaking their kiss to graze over John's strong jaw "Such a tight little ass. Steph's couldn't even hold a candle to yours.. so hard and sexy." Hunter felt John tremble against him, the man's eyes dazed already "strip. And turn around so I can see that ass." He ordered, feeling John twitch under him before the man nodded and kicked off his shoes before tugging his slacks and boxers down, shimmying out of them.

John bit his lip hard, mind already blank and completely in submission mode right now. Hell, he had to stop thinking about things at some point if not he'd go insane during every session with Hunter. He left his shirt on since that's how Hunter liked it and stepped back a little after Hunter moved away before facing the door and bending down for Hunter to look him over. John shivered, feeling Hunter's eyes on him and soon the man's large hands cupping his round ass. He swallowed and pushed back against the touch lightly until he felt Hunter's dry fingers press against his pucker. John whined, shaking his head and getting ready to ask for lube but the man pushed them inside and John slumped a little, letting out a groan of pain. Hunter must've mistaken it for pleasure because he started thrusting his thick digit in and out, adding another one too soon and making John whimper out sadly "Hunter.. hurts.."

He rolled his eyes at the man's noises of displeasure and slowly pulled his fingers out, smacking John's ass hard "Kneel over the bed." He ordered, not even bothering to apologize because his father-in-law had made it very clear to Hunter that there was no need to treat John with niceties. Hunter saw John get in his position and licked his lips, walking over to John and spreading the man's cheeks. He saw the reddened skin and grinned a bit before unzipping his jeans and letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers. Hunter saw John tense up and sighed, smoothing the back of his hand over John's side "You look fuckin' hot, John.. gonna take that tight ass hard and make you scream."

John wasn't sure whether Hunter meant from pleasure or pain but he was sure it was the latter as the older man spat in his hand and John heard the telling sound of wet skin sliding together; he knew what was coming, it happened often. But no matter how many times it happened, John couldn't get used to it or hope that this time was different. He groaned out heavily and buried his face against the soft mattress in hopes that it would help make this go easier as Hunter thrust into him. John could feel that the man was taking him bare, knowing it was against the rules but this client could do whatever the fuck he wished. He grit his teeth and clenched his ass hard in an attempt to get this man out of him as quickly as possible. He heard the man moan loudly and soon the pace quickened, knowing that Hunter didn't usually last very long once the pace was harsh. John bit his lip hard and pushed back against the man, rolling his hips in an attempt to find his own spot seeing as the man didn't give a fuck. When he found it, he stayed in that angle and pushed back hard with every thrust Hunter made. John had been visiting Hunter long enough to know that when the man was in one of these moods either he helped himself off or he stayed hard. He felt the man speed up and groaned out, his dick throbbing against the mattress as he tried to lift himself up just enough to get his hand down there as he started stroking himself rapidly, a quick image of Randy doing this to him flashed in his head and John groaned out loudly, bucking into his fist as he came.

Hunter felt the man come before him, shivering and cursing out. It was rare he got John off before himself but Hunter loved the sudden tightness so he gripped John's hips painfully as he slammed his hips forward, the sound of their skin slapping together driving him over the edge as he soon filled John with his release. He felt John droop against the mattress and cursed as he slid out of the man without so much as caring if John was okay. Hunter patted the man's back patronizingly "Good as always, John. Come back soon." He teased, leaving the man in that position before walking into the shower.

John felt his eyes burn but held back the tears, remembering how much harder Hunter treated him after seeing him cry once. He dressed himself again, buckling his belt as he walked down the hallway as he needed to escape as quickly as possible. As soon as John was in the elevator he let out a small breath, biting his lip hard _'it'll be too late to get out'_. He felt tears filling his eyes again and punched the metal wall, the pain sobering him enough to keep the tears from coming. It already was too late, couldn't Shawn see that?

The way home was a daze for John, usually he went out drinking after Hunter's session or buried himself in paperwork but tonight he had absolutely no energy left, having gone through hell with Punk in the morning. Punk. John had been a downright ass to him all because he was dreading this moment and because he felt the need to keep his guard up around his employees now. He bit his lip and mentally cursed himself as he parked the car and all but ran up the steps and into his condo. John tossed his keys on the table and took the stairs two at a time as he headed into the bathroom. He took a long, hot shower in an attempt to clear his mind a bit but it wasn't working and thoughts of how this all started and how he let himself get carried away in trusting in the wrong people which led him to be stuck here now. Stuck here being, quite literally, Hunter's dirty whore.

John shut the water off and stepped into his robe before walking straight down to his dining room again. He pulled out the whiskey and a short tumbler, adding a few ice cubes into it before sitting himself at the table and starting to drink one glass after the other.

Somewhere between one glass and laying on the floor of his living room, John managed to find his phone and typed a quick message to Punk

_[Text] Sorry. W need 2 tlk. _

He looked at the phone, realizing it was 3am and Punk was probably asleep so he curled up in his robe, staring at the pattern of the city lights that shone through his window and up onto his ceiling. John didn't know what he'd tell Punk, hell he didn't know if he'd even talk to him at all.. but he knew he was tired of everyone thinking they knew everything. Maybe it was time one person (other than Vince) found out the whole truth.. or maybe it was inappropriate and Punk didn't give a shit.

John groaned, sitting up and reaching for his drink from the table, finishing it off then resting his head against the edge of the couch, closing his eyes as he tried to forget, wishing that for one night this damn problem wouldn't consume him.

…

John sat up suddenly and regretted the action immediately. His head was throbbing and mouth dry as hell, he looked around, realizing he was on the living room floor and cursing as last night's events came back to him. John hit his head and cursed out again, another stupid action, before picking up his phone and sifting through the messages, praying to whatever the hell was up there listening to him that he didn't really send the message. But as soon as he read Punk's reply, his stomach dropped.

_[Text] I'm sorry, Mr. Cena. I think you have the wrong number. I have an appointment today; I'll come by when it's time for my meeting. –Phillip B._

That's when John was more certain than ever that he'd pushed the last friend he could have in the office away. He glanced at his watch then remembered that he had nothing to do today so he got up and poured himself another drink. No better way to combat a hangover than with more alcohol, right?

* * *

_**A/N:**_ The Cena scene was physically painful to write. I hope the niceness at the beginning made up for that. ;-; anyway, hope you guys enjoyed a bit more insight into John's life.. next chapter will be even more of his story.

Review? :)


	9. My reason for believing

_**A/N:**_ I'd like to thank you guys for being interested in this fic so far and thank you for letting me know how you think this is going to go from here on out. I appreciate every review I get, so thank you. 3

**CenaRKO1986**: Thank you.

**Wolfiebaby**: Wow. That's harsh. LOL and nope, I'm not a fan of Mpreg so probably won't write it in here. e.e

**AnetteBP**: He does. :c Thank you 3

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: o.o so many questions. Most of which I hope to answer in this chapter and the next.. one of which (how he was chosen) will be explained later.

**Lamentomori**: You're welcome. :) I was hoping you'd like that. And hope to have those answers out for you soon!

On to the story! :]

* * *

_[Text] I'm sorry, Mr. Cena. I think you have the wrong number. I have an appointment today; I'll come by when it's time for my meeting. –Phillip B._

That's when John was more certain than ever that he'd pushed the last friend he could have in the office away. He glanced at his watch then remembered that he had nothing to do today so he got up and poured himself another drink. No better way to combat a hangover than with more alcohol, right? John shook his head, not entirely sure why he cared so damn much what Phil thought of him and hating that the younger man's arrival to the company caused the emotions he'd so meticulously stored away to come crumbling down on him.

He got his laptop and checked his schedule for this next week, not surprised to see nothing but his last two faithful clients scheduled as well as Hunter's damn appointment on Friday again. Thankfully, the next client he saw was Randy again and he could just pretend that everything was okay for that night. John set his glass back down, unsure when he'd finished that drink but starting to pour himself another one. He sent Vince an email telling him he wouldn't be in today but he'd be working from the office if anyone needed him.

…

_{Message}_

_Phil, _

_I know you're still upset but all I'm asking for is a chance to give you my side of the story. I wasn't ready to tell you when you asked me like that in my office and I reacted in the worst way possible. I'm sorry, please just email me back? _

_John_

He read the message and sighed, shaking his head as he sat up in bed. This was not how he wanted to start off his day. Punk slid his phone back on the nightstand and felt someone wrap their arm around him. He looked over and smiled softly at Colt. Colt was in his bed.. again. What were they doing? And why did it feel so nice?

"What's up? The craigslist ad stop drawing in creeps?" he joked, nuzzling Punk's neck playfully. Truth be told, the 3 rounds they went at last night weren't enough for Colt, it's like he couldn't get close enough to Punk even if he tried.

Punk rested his head on Colt's but swatted his arm lightly for his comment "Would you shut the hell up about that, you cunt?"

"Cunt? Ouch. That's harsh.. calling me something you're not even remotely into."

Punk tried to glare at the other man but ended up chuckling as he turned to face Colt, wrapping his arms around him "It's what you are.. now stop giving me that damn look, I have to be energized for tonight." he felt Colt's hold tighten and gave him a sad smile before resting their foreheads together "And it wasn't the website.. Cena emailed me.. since my texts don't get the reaction he wants" Punk informed his frien-.. boyfrie-.. lover? Fuck, he didn't know honestly. They'd been inseparable all day yesterday.

Colt shrugged, pushing Punk's hair out of his face "Still the same thing?"

"Yeah.. to give him a chance to explain himself." He sighed and laid back in bed, gently slipping out of Colt's embrace "What the hell am I supposed to do? He can fire me on the spot."

"No he can't.."

"He's my boss.. the hell he can't."

Colt rolled his eyes and kissed Punk's furrowed brow in an attempt to get the man to ease off a little "Were you not listening to Morrison's story? Cena hates the guy.. so obviously he can't fire you guys just because he doesn't like you."

Punk huffed "Gee.. thanks. It's good to know my boss hates me."

"Oh.. like if you've ever given a shit about what people think about you."

He relaxed at that, laughing and shrugging "You've got a point."

Colt nodded and played with the red tips of Punk's hair, staring at them intently as he gently tugged the soft hair "And here's another one.. there's no way you'll be tired for later since you had no problem going at it with me four times in one day." He purred suggestively, nuzzling Punk's neck again "Right?"

Punk swatted the man away, scowling at him "Horndog. What am I, your personal whore?"

Colt looked at Punk shocked, shaking his head and blushing furiously "No.. I.. what? That's not what I meant.. just.. you.." he stumbled over his words, trying to think of what to say to make this better.

He laughed at Colt and rolled over again, hovering over the larger man's body "You're too easy." he snickered, tugging Colt's lip softly as he got ready to go for round.. shit, he'd lost track. He took in the light pout on Colt's lips and smiled at him, soothing his tongue ring over the man's lips until he managed to get a reaction out of him. Punk grinned, completely forgetting about the email or anything else that wasn't Colt.

…

He bit his lip when he arrived at the metro-looking hotel, one located in the clubbing/party scene of New York, idly wondering what the hell he'd just gotten himself into and if he even had it in him to tend to a guy used to this life (much less one with the last name Graves) after he and Colt messed around for the majority of the day seeing as Colt had the night shift today. Punk sighed and sucked on his lip ring as he knocked on the black door. As soon as the man opened up, Punk gasped; his olive eyes staring back at a pair of eyes that were eerily similar to his own. This man was.. he was a perfect specimen; there's no way in hell Punk couldn't get it up for him.

Corey grinned when he saw the man that looked to be about his age, tilting his head at him and lifting a brow when Punk started looking him up and down like if he was the piece of meat in this arrangement. He cleared his throat and slowly reached down to adjust his member, smirking widely when Punk's eyes got even wider; so the man was clearly interested already.. looks like this could be much more fun than Corey had initially thought. "Now that I've got your attention, you mind stepping into the room? This is the first time I call anyone to this district."

Punk's eyes shot back up, meeting Corey's gaze and smiling sheepishly at the tattooed man that was dressed in nothing but a pair of tight black jeans. He nodded and walked inside, shutting the door behind them as he stayed a few feet away from Corey "I'm Punk.. or Phil, whatever floats your boat." He informed the man, grinning lazily "You're uh.. more attractive than what I was prepared for.." he admitted, earning a bright smile from the other man.

Corey laughed quietly and shrugged "I get that a lot." He teased, stepping over to the bed and sitting down as he began eating some fruit.

Punk tilted his head, clearly confused as to why he was here if –first off– Corey was clearly hot enough to get his own lay and on top of that the man seemed to be more concerned with his food at the moment. "Uh.." he started before being cut off by Corey's finger lifting to silence him. Punk huffed, rolling his eyes and going to sit down next to the man. He'd be dammed if he'd just stand around like a lost puppy. Little did he know, he did exactly what Corey wanted him to.

Corey bit down on the strawberry, chewing slowly and licking the red juice on his lips before flicking his gaze over to Punk. He smirked when he saw the man staring at his hands in discomfort with the situation. Corey popped the rest of the berry into his mouth and leaned down to meet Punk's gaze "Do you like strawberries?" he saw the look of confusion on Punk's face and chuckled before showing the blond one "You have had one?"

Punk glowered at the man "Yeah?"

"Yes you've had one or yes you like them?"

He huffed and leaned forward, taking a bite of the berry in Corey's hand just to spite the man "Yes to both" he informed the man, chewing slowly and humming at the sweet taste. Punk reached for another berry but Corey stopped him and offered him the one in his hand. He met the man's gaze very briefly before leaning down to take the rest of the berry into his mouth, his tongue lightly grazing over the man's fingers. Punk sat back and focused on chewing the sweet fruit, his eyes fixed on whatever show Corey was watching. Once he realized what it was he grimaced and rubbed his eyes "I knew this shit was too good to be true."

Corey furrowed his brows as he took another strawberry for himself and looked back to the screen "What was?"

"A hot ass guy.. good music taste.." he gestured to the Misfits shirt on the floor "..ink, good hair, eating pretty healthy, and paying me to hang out with him." He stated rather bluntly, shrugging and with slight disappointment as he reached for a strawberry. Punk looked up when Corey's hand lay over his own.

"And what ruined it?"

Punk grinned, drawing his hand away from the man's; he saw he'd gained back some power and planned on keeping it "The shit taste you have in shows." He grinned, gesturing to the screen where the offensive 'Keeping Up With the Kardashians' was playing "I can't believe you're into that shit… then again I figure a guy that's into the full club experience would be into shit like that." He shrugged again, tossing the strawberry up and catching it with his mouth. He started chewing slowly but stopped and looked toward the screen when he heard it change to 'Castle' reruns. Punk lifted a brow at the man.

"What? Who says it wasn't a test to see if you were into this shit? I have to know who I'm spending my time with after all.." he shrugged, tossing a strawberry in the air as well in hopes of catching it like Punk had but he felt the blond shove him lightly and tilt his head back just enough to catch the strawberry for himself. Corey shook his head at the blond "show off.."

Punk grinned, shrugging at the man "What can I say, I'm the best in the wo.." he looked at the man's hands, picking them up and running his thumbs over Corey's knuckles "..that's sick. What's the other hand s-.." he flushed deeply, dropping Corey's hands and feeling very small all of a sudden, like maybe he'd crossed some 'intimacy' boundary with this client. "Sorry." He muttered, moving to get another strawberry before Corey lifted his other hand and raised his fists right in front of Punk's face. Punk did an uncharacteristic-like flinch but when he realized Corey was showing him his ink, he relaxed and pulled back enough to read them. He snorted, smirking at the man "I like them.." he scanned his gaze over Corey's frame "..they seem fitting."

Corey grinned and nodded as he glanced back to the TV "They are.." he shrugged "What do yours say?" he hadn't really looked at Punk's hands but from the way the blond reacted to his knuckle tats, he figured he had to have some.

"Drug Free." With a bit of a pause he added "… and Romance"

His eyes widened, looking at the blond "That's different."

Punk tensed, tilting his head at the brunette and expecting him to start ripping on his choice to stay away from poisonous drugs. So when Corey mused "Not every day I get to meet someone that doesn't do that shit either," Punk looked at the man in slight shock. "You don't do it?"

"Not anymore.. been 5 years." He stated proudly before quickly changing the subject "Why the Romance one? Didn't think many people still believed in that.." he trialed off, the _'and then why are you working here' _going unsaid.

Punk looked down to his hands and linked his fingers together so the word could be read, shrugging

xx

_He sat still, hands out as he waited for the artist to place the stencils over his knuckles to write out drug free. Punk nodded when the man asked him if he was ready, glancing back to his best friend and boyfriend; he saw Colt smile at him and give him a thumbs-up like a total dork. He chuckled and before he knew it, the soft hum of the tattoo gun was working and light pings of pain followed the small needle. _

_Punk looked at the man when he was almost done, his tattoo artist oddly quiet for the profession he had. He glanced at Colt once more, happy to see the man was lost in his phone "You mind adding another one? It's on my hands too." Nick looked at him, clearly hesitant so Punk quickly added "On my other knuckles.. one word. I have the money for it." and the truth was, he did. He had two part time jobs since he was a sophomore in high school and he needed money after his dad pretty much disowned him and took everything but him except the roof he lived under. _

"_Depends, what's the word?" _

_Punk smiled and glanced at Colt once more "Romance." He said confidently, seeing the man's light snicker before watching Nick glance back to Colt. The man shook his head and didn't say anything but soon, he continued the tattoo and once drug free was done, Nick asked Punk if he was willing to let him freestyle it since the placement would snag the stencils and make them look weird. Punk agreed and another 40 minutes later, he was getting up from his chair. _

"_Jeeze. How fucking long.. what did you change your mind and get a tramp stamp, babe?" _

_Punk flushed, shaking his head and nuzzling his head against Colt's neck "No.. I added something.. makes me think of you." _

_Colt smiled and leaned against Punk's lightly-spiked blond hair "What is it?" he wondered, wrapping a protective arm around Punk's waist as Punk paid the man off and thanked him for his work, vaguely hearing the artist tell Punk 'good luck, kid' but not asking what he meant. "More importantly, where is it?" Colt purred suggestively, teasing Punk a little as they left the shop to head back to his place. _

_Punk swatted the man's hip and immediately regretted that since his hands were still sensitive "Jerk." He teased, leaning against Colt's side as he let the man led them around the city and towards Colt's parents' place "..my hands too. I got Romance on my other knuckles." He explained to the man, lifting his glossed up hands to Colt and lacing his hands together lightly just so Colt could see it. At the man's pause he bit his lip, untangling his hands._

_Colt smiled at the man, feeling his stomach flutter at the thought that Punk gained some faith in the good things in the world and that the blond thought of him when he saw/heard that word. He kissed the side of Punk's head, stopping and pulling away from him softly when they were at this house "I like it, babe." _

_Punk beamed at the man, suddenly wishing this could be his life, nothing but Colt and the warmth that always filled him when he was with his boyfriend. But he knew the reality.. he knew Colt was his escape from the hell at home. _

xx

Corey waited for the man to answer him, lifting his brow when Punk got a faraway look in his eyes "Is that one you regret?" he asked rather seriously, unsure if he'd just made Punk remember too much of his past.

"No. I don't regret it at all.." he shrugged "..and let's just say I got this tattoo because I had every reason to believe in something good." Punk gave a slight smile, dropping the subject for multiple reasons but deciding to just focus on the most professional reason: he needed to give Corey his undivided attention.

Corey nodded, not wanting to pry. He ate another strawberry, laying back in bed after a while "So do all your tats have meaning or.. is there like some that you got because you think they look cool?" he scanned his eyes over the part of Punk's arms he could see and noticing he had a lot of ink on him as well.

Punk smiled a bit and slid his shirt off, showing the man one of his favorite tattoos "Nah. For the most part they have meaning but I have so many little ones on my sleeves." He shrugged, running his hand over his chest "This one is mostly because I designed it and a friend in my old shop was willing to do it for me." He smiled proudly, getting ready to slide his shirt back on.

"You designed that?" Corey pushed Punk's hand down, not letting the man dress himself again and instead just tracing over the ink "It's badass."

Punk beamed, nodding and shivering softly as Corey's thick finger rubbed over his nipple then continued over the design "Yeah. It is, huh? I'm pretty great if I do say so my se-.. ahh.." he arched a bit and gasped as Corey pinched the small nub between his thumb and forefinger before tugging it softly. Punk bit his lip hard, eyes darkening "What? So my body wasn't enough but once you found out I can design tattoos you're all over me?" The man laughed, his laugh rumbling low and deep in his throat and sending pings of desire through his body.

"I'm not all over you." He pointed out, seeing Punk get ready to protest so he quickly covered the man's mouth and crawled over him, straddling Punk's lap as he leaned down to kiss Punk's brightly-colored collarbone. Corey lightly nibbled on the skin, rolling their covered members together and breathing out against the man's skin "..now I'm all over you. Is that a problem?"

Punk wasn't used to clients asking if he was comfortable so he stumbled a bit but recovered rather quickly, shaking his head at the man and starting to buck up against Corey's hardening cock "No.. not a problem." He purred, resting his hands on Corey's hips to grind against him with more need.

"You sure? I can get off.. ya know, to not be all over you."

Punk growled, gripping Corey's shoulders hard and shaking his head as he gave in to the lust he'd been feeling for the man since he saw him "Don't you fucking dare get off me."

Corey chuckled and smoothed his hands over Punk's chest again, pinching his nipples roughly and nuzzling against the man's neck "Not at all?" When Punk shook his head, grunting in response as he reached down to cup the man's clothed ass, Corey moaned but managed to laugh again "Not even to get rid of these?" he ran his finger along Punk's hipbone until he began fidgeting with the button of Punk's jeans. Corey would've laughed at how quickly Punk shoved him off and practically ripped both their jeans off after he'd said that but in reality that sight made him harder than ever. He cursed and felt Punk pull him close again "Better?"

Punk growled at the man's teasing, nodding and rubbing their members together; he could feel that both men were just as needy for the other, Corey's thickness leaking precum already. He shivered and reached down to grab the man's hardness but Corey's strong fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Nuh uh.." he lay down in bed, looking at Punk expectantly and when the man started going down on him, he arched softly as the man flicked his tongue over his slit and tugged Punk's hair roughly when Punk rubbed the small tongue ring against his throbbing head "Fuck!.. S..stop."

Punk growled in slight frustration and –though it took all his willpower– pulled away from the man's hard dick. He waited for further instruction but when Corey said he wanted to taste him, Punk almost felt like denying the request because truth was he was greedy when it game to tasting a man, almost like once he got a taste he needed everything. He worried his lip ring a little, looking at Corey and feeling the man start to rub up his arm soothingly. Punk grinned and slid up the bed, getting on all fours as he crawled over Corey, placing them in the 69 position.

He didn't expect Corey to react as strongly as he did, the man wrapped his arms around Punk's lower back and pulled the man's hips down so he could taste Punk's hardness but at the same time his legs spread open wide for Punk to have full access to his groin. Punk groaned out at Corey's eager actions, the man swallowing him down in one go and not even flinching, instead Corey let out a whorish moan, sending shocks of pleasure through Punk's already wound up body and causing Punk to buck down on the man's lips, hearing that satisfactory gurgle before Corey quickly recuperated and started sucking and bobbing at his own pace again.

Punk shivered, reigning in his lust and resting on his forearms as he nuzzled the younger man's inner thigh, kissing and sucking the soft skin there until he felt Corey whimper around his cock. Letting out a small curse, Punk slapped the man's thigh lightly and sucked his balls into his mouth. He began expertly swirling his tongue around each round lump before sliding the barbell against the thin layer of skin that lay just under Corey's balls. Feeling Corey start to try and buck his hips up as he started swallowing around Punk's hardness made Punk grin and grab Corey's thighs to steady him. He went back to teasing the sensitive area before suddenly pulling away and trailing his warm tongue over the underside of Corey's thick cock, teasing the vein with his piercing and feeling Corey throb against his mouth. "Already, Corey? Must say I'm disappointed in y-OH!" he felt Corey's throat constrict against the majority of his hardness in a way no one's had before, shivering softly as he bucked down into the tight channel Corey's warm mouth created. He felt his release creeping closer so (not to be outdone) Punk growled and nibbled on the head of the man's member, letting his teeth lightly graze over the sensitive skin as he rubbed his piercing into the dripping slit, collecting what he could before swallowing in an obscenely loud gesture.

Corey gasped, almost choking on Punk's member as the man finally took him in fully, his cock hitting the back of the blond's sinful mouth. God this kid had a mouth on him, what he wouldn't give to stay like this. Corey felt Punk's tongue start to swirl around his thickness furiously; his own teasing to Punk's hardness stopped as he groaned and moaned inwardly at Punk's actions. He tried to calm himself but soon his senses were on pleasure overload as Punk's hand started fondling his balls, the man's tongue rubbing furiously around him, and his thumb pressing into Corey's tight heat and that was it. Corey groaned around Punk's hard cock, trying to buck into Punk's mouth but only managing to impale himself further on the thick digit as he opened his mouth wide and dropped his head back, shooting his release into Punk's mouth. Corey thought Punk was already sexy but when the man started whorishly slurping and swallowing down everything he had to offer, he felt his legs tremble, the sounds sure to haunt his dreams later on.

Punk felt great pride in being able to play with a man for as long as he had then be able to make him crumble in so little time. He swallowed everything in his mouth and licked his lips, pulling his thumb out of the suffocating heat, and getting ready to move off Corey but feeling the man's grip on his lower back tighten as Corey held him in place. The man was clearly barely getting off his orgasm but he started lazily sucking around Punk's hardness again. Punk shivered and melted against the man again, spreading Corey's legs again and starting to lap at his limp member. He felt the muscle twitch and grinned before bucking down on Corey's mouth when the man swallowed around him quickly, starting to mouth fuck himself on Punk's dick. Punk shivered, the sight enough to make him come on its own. He grunted and went back to teasing Corey but his actions were stopped when the man suddenly gripped Punk's back and started forcing all of Punk's body to move so he could fuck himself roughly. "Goddamn, you like it rough.." he purred before feeling Corey's slutty moan around his hardness and the man lifting his back up a little to let Punk deeper into his throat, swallowing roughly and grunting. Punk was so lost in the pleasure, eyes screwed shut and hands clenching the sheets, that he didn't even notice one of Corey's hands leave his hips. He felt his release building even more, small pants leaving him as he tried to hold it back but he felt Corey's thick finger rub just over his tight pucker and Punk let out a loud moan as he shot into Corey's skilled mouth.

Corey pulled back just in time to get a taste of Punk, lapping and swallowing everything he could like a small kitten would and hummed happily when Punk's body drooped a little. He placed a chaste kiss on Punk's inner thigh before untangling his limbs from Punk's body and slumping back on the bed. Corey felt Punk collapse next to him and grinned proudly, tracing over the tattoo on Punk's knee as they both just let the haze from their highs pass.

Punk's body was trembling, his breathing ragged and short. He pushed the blond hair off his face, still half-shocked that Corey had touched him in his most intimate spot. A spot no one but Colt had even tried to touch. Punk didn't even know he wanted to be touched there for so long but somehow Corey knew that. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Corey spoke up "thought you didn't bottom.." Punk flushed deeply and shrugged at the man, trying to act as if it was no big deal "I didn't bottom. And your finger didn't enter."

Corey grinned, sitting up and stretching his lithe body, cocking his head to the side as he shot Punk a knowing smirk "I get it, it's reserved. No big deal.. I might touch but won't stick anything in there." He informed Punk before getting up "..unless you change your mind later on." Corey grinned from the bathroom door "I need a shower.. feel free to stay for a bit.. or not, see ya 'round."

Punk stared after Corey, astonished that the man had the audacity to suggest that. He huffed a bit, trying to suppress the slight curiosity Corey's words set off as he got up and dressed himself again. Albeit on shaky legs, but he managed to dress himself and walk out of the hotel. He was in desperate need of a shower himself, that and in need of having a chat with Colt.. a very very important chat with the man.

~.~.~.~

Punk glanced over at his door when he heard the familiar click and saw Colt step inside "Hey.." At some point in the 5 days since their 'hook up' Colt started using his spare key to Punk's apartment whenever he had the chance to hang out with Punk, usually it was in small slots between their jobs but both men were happy with the change in their friendship? relationship? Whatever, either way Punk knew it was Colt and it was.. safe.

Colt grinned at the man, tossing Punk a small package that he assumed was the videogames they ordered and saw Punk set them on the counter. "Sup? How long you got?"

"I checked last night and I don't have anything today.. no one likes Tuesdays for some reason."

Colt snickered and shrugged, walking over to Punk and seeing the man was eating a sandwich. He pecked the man's lips chastely before realizing what he did and smiling sheepishly at the blond "I hate Tuesdays too.. worst shifts at the radio station." He sighed and sat next to Punk, feeling the man nudge him and glancing up at Punk's captivating olive eyes.

"What are we?"

Colt was expecting the question but he didn't expect the small sting in his chest since he'd already partly convinced himself that they were dating again; even knowing of Punk's sex life, he knew the man wasn't serious about any of them.. and after Punk implied at the idea of him bottoming, Colt could only hope this was more for both of them. "I.. uh… What do you mean?" he said, brilliantly.

Punk chuckled and shrugged pushing his hair back and setting his sandwich down "Us? Are we just.. friends with benefits.. or.." he trailed off, biting his lip and starting to suck on his lip ring.

Colt stared at Punk nervously for a bit before shrugging and scratching the back of his neck "I.. kinda thought we.. uh.. should we give it another shot?"

He smiled at the man and shrugged, thinking back to when they broke up the first time and how sad they'd both been over having to end it since Colt was moving to New York and Punk had his school in Chicago. Punk met Colt's eyes and saw them speaking words neither man would ever be able to voice. Colt was home for him. He leaned over and pecked Colt's lips "Good answer, I was about to start charging you for my services otherwise." He teased, chuckling at the blush and look of mock hurt on Colt's face.

"Asshole."

"Proud of it."

Colt shook his head and reached for Punk's sandwich, taking a big bite and humming happily at the taste before setting it back down on Punk's plate. He saw Punk looking at him with a soft grin and glowered "Wha?"

"Nothing, just admiring what a classy man I landed." Punk teased before laughing when Colt blew him a kiss and grimacing at the man. He smirked and pulled his laptop closer to him as he leaned against Colt and began to do something he hadn't done in quite a while: check his email. "Fuck.."

"What?" he glanced over to the screen, quickly seeing what Punk was talking about and nuzzling the blond's hair in an attempt to soothe him while Punk (and he) got to reading:

_{Message} _

_Phil, _

_I know you're upset but one night is all I'm asking for. Or at the very least one phone call. I deserve to tell you things from my side. Who knows what version you heard and how fucked up it is. _

_John_

_{Message}_

_Phil,_

_I'm not trying to push you away from Morrison. I just need to know if he gave you the right story, I don't even know why I'm bothering with this but please just let me explain everything._

_John_

_{Message}_

_Punk, _

_I figured it out. I'm bothering because I'm damn tired of everyone in the office shooting me those looks and knowing all of you hate me for something I may or may not have done. Mostly, I'm tired of hiding from everyone and pushing them away just like I did to Liz. All I'm asking for is a chance to give at least one person the full story and I have a feeling you're the only one that would be open minded enough to at least sit down and listen._

_Anyway, text or call me if you choose to talk about it. Or at least email me a "No." so I know to stop wasting my time with these emails. _

_John_

He rubbed his temples and closed the laptop, shoving it away. How was it that Cena managed to ruin the bliss he felt after Colt let him know he was willing to try with just a few emails? Punk nuzzled against Colt's neck, feeling his lover stroke his hair the way he always had and sighing out quietly "What the hell do I have to do to get him to leave me alone?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well there you go. *hides* I know, it was terrible.

Just so you guys know: Punk's four main clients have been introduced and they will become regulars (Chris, Jeff, Dean, Corey). As for the other escorts, their roles will be minimal except for two (one of which is yet to be written but already decided on). :3 Just so you guys are a little more clear on the layout of this fic from here on out.


	10. The whole truth

_**A/N:**_ Sorry about being MIA. I have been going through a bit of an episode and only thing keeping me sane is my girlfriend. Anyway, here you go and sorry again. As always, thank you for the reviews and being interested in my fic. :3 3

**AnetteBP**: Love you. And they will.

**Vindictive John Dark Fantasy**: Give my baby Punk a break he's trying to avoid drama but it just gravitates towards him. x_x

**Xenarocks99**: Thank you. :)

**Lamentomori**: Glad I could be of service for your Punk/Colt feels. Butttt my lips are sealed. ;)

**Showstopper87**:Thank you, hope to keep your attention.

On to the story! :]

* * *

He rubbed his temples and closed the laptop, shoving it away. How was it that Cena managed to ruin the bliss he felt after Colt let him know he was willing to try with just a few emails? Punk nuzzled against Colt's neck, feeling his lover stroke his hair the way he always had and sighing out quietly "What the hell do I have to do to get him to leave me alone?"

"…. Do you really want me to say it."

Punk groaned and reached up to cover Colt's mouth, shaking his head at him "..remember that you're dating me now. I'd watch your answer." He joked, resting his forehead against Colt's neck as he removed his hand.

"It's exactly because I'm dating you that I know I can't/won't beat around the bush."

"Sometimes I want to hate you for being so smart."

Colt snickered and shrugged "But you'll always love me more than you hate me.. that's why we work out so well."

"Shut it.. don't push your luck."

"… you know you'll at least have to reply to this one or else he'll hound you on Friday."

Punk huffed and pulled his head away to look at the man ".. that's considered 'pushing it' Cabana do not test me."

Colt laughed and kissed Punk's head "Just letting you know."

There was silence for a few minutes as Punk thought about his job and how this could be drama filled hell for him or it could be a much less murky sort of purgatory for him. Neither sounded good if he was being honest but one sounded way better than the other. He grunted and nuzzled Colt's neck again, nibbling his neck until he heard a small moan from the man. Punk smiled against the skin and relaxed again "Thanks.."

He let out a breath he was holding, looking down at Punk sort of confused "For?"

Punk grumbled "For not acting like I could just keep ignoring shit." he looked at Colt and pulled away so he could get his phone. "If I start shaking with anger promise to knock me out cold." He muttered before John answered and began rambling in his ear. He rolled his eyes "Could you let me tell you why I called?"

Silence.

"Thank you.. I have a little over an hour for lunch before I need to get ready for my appointment. We can meet up at the deli down the block from work or at work. You choose." He took a small breath "I'm only listening because I hate this drama that seems to roll off me.. if you so much as tell me what I should and shouldn't do with my spare time I'm leaving you there without a second glance."

Cena smirked, shaking his head at the way Punk spoke to him; it was just more proof that the man was different. He had seen more to him than the hard mask he'd put on when the rumors started. He heard Punk start asking him if he'd even been listening and nodded before clearing his throat "Yeah.. Okay, I'll see you at the Deli then. Thanks.. and I'm so-"

"Don't. If you were you wouldn't have sent me so many messages. Now if you don't mind I have more important things to do than listen to speculation."

He tried to suppress a chuckle "Yeah, okay. Bye."

"Later." He hung up and glanced over when he felt Colt shaking next to him. Punk saw the man covering his mouth with a napkin and laughing his ass off. He growled and swatted the man's head. "What?!"

"When did you become such a stuck-up, hard-ass?"

"Fuck off. I'm just done with his shit."

"You know you can't exactly listen to him if you are 'done with his shit' before you even show up, right?"

Punk groaned and turned, looking at Colt and giving him a slight scowl "You know how I just thanked you for being honest with me? I take that shit back. You are too level-headed for my liking and you can't be my boyfriend."

Colt grinned, running his hands up the blond's sides and leaving them resting on the man's ribs "Are you sure about that?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he wondered, letting his thumbs run over the man's covered nipples "..is it just because I know you keep me around because I let you do anything to me? .. and you know I mean _anything_."

Punk swallowed, what little resolve he had left crumbling as he shook his head and leaned over to kiss and nibble the man's neck "How long?"

Colt grinned in success and pinched the hardened nub between his fingers "about an hour and a half now.."

He didn't waste more time, pushing his seat away from the counter and tugging Colt's arm to pull the man up to the room; luckily, he wasn't met with any resistance on the bigger man's behalf.

Once they were in the room, Punk groaned and shoved Colt on the bed, crawling over him and biting his neck hard enough to leave a mark. He heard the man groan and purred against him "I might keep you around just because you let me leave my mark on you.." he joked as he sucked a mark just under the collar of the man's shirt.

"Not leaving enough marks, Punk.."

Phil sat back and quickly pulled the man's clothes off before stripping his off and sucking the fading mark he'd left on Colt a few days ago, making it swollen and purple again. "I know.." was his only answer as he raked his nails up Colt's sides, grinding their members together and busying himself with making marks along the man's body.

"Fuck.. harder.."

Phil grunted and sharply bit down on Colt's hipbone, hearing the man almost whine and grinning at him as he looked up "Don't tell me what to do." he rasped out as he clawed the man's sides yet again, this time feeling the skin snag and moaning quietly when Colt bucked up against him, their cocks rubbing together.

Colt dropped his hands from the blond's sides and fisted the sheets, knowing he couldn't mark the man so doing the only other thing he could with his hands "Fine.. you use me how you want." He panted out, not even fully aware of what he'd said until he felt Punk's lips crashing against his own with a hunger that he hadn't felt in a long time. Colt moaned and kissed his lover back, arching up against him but as soon as he got into the kiss, Punk thrust into him without prep and Colt's head flew back against the mattress "Phil.." he whined as he tried to kiss the man again.

"You told me to use you.."

Colt shivered at that, a hand reaching up to cup the man's round ass, pulling Punk against him "Fuck.. yeah I did, you need me to keep spelling shit out for you?"

Punk growled and bit Colt's lip hard as he pulled out only to slam back in, the feeling of being buried inside Colt making him start to throb. "I need you to moan." He grabbed Colt's hips, pulling the man up as he started a furious pace. Punk did nothing but thrust into the man until hearing Colt whine and whimper from being close.

Just as he was sure to lose himself, Punk slowed his thrusts and kissed him sensuously; their lips rolled together perfectly, Punk's tongue ring only making it that much better for him. He felt Punk speed up the thrusts again, the man being relentless with the new angle. Colt arched perfectly off the bed when his spot was hit, moaning Punk's name repeatedly as his hand tightened on the man's ass.

Punk felt his body warm, goosebumps spreading over his skin as the man's fingers got dangerously close to his entrance. Punk was sure Colt had no idea it was happening but it felt amazing. He slowed his thrusts again, the action making Colt's hand grip his ass even harder and eliciting a low moan from the blond. He took a small breath before going at it once more, this time hitting Colt's spot over and over as his nails dug into the man's hips.

"Cl..close, Punk. Gonna.. fuck, I'm .. can't hold back."

Punk ignored the man's unspoken request for coming and slammed against Colt's spot again, leaning down as if to give the man a kiss but tilting his head last second and nibbling Colt's earlobe softly as he growled a simple command into the man's ear "finger-fuck me." Punk didn't know what he expected but he didn't think Colt was going to thrash around under him and moan even louder as Punk continued to hit his spot. It's as if the command set something off inside the bigger man; Punk felt Colt move around and pulled away to watch the man suck his finger quickly just to get it wet. The sight made Punk shiver with anticipation and as soon as Colt's finger was lined up with his pucker, Punk didn't wait. He rocked his hips back then slammed into the man again, repeating the motion and making Colt's index finger slip into his virgin hole. Punk gasped and screwed his eyes shut "Fuck.. fuck.."

Colt stopped the movement of his finger and though piercing Punk in any way was enough to drive him insane, he held back a little bit thinking that Punk wanted to stop so he started to pull his finger out..

"Don't you fuckin' dare!"

Colt shivered, hearing the edge in the man's voice and knowing Punk was in full control right now. He tentatively reached up to kiss the blond, feeling Punk slowly relax and going back to feeling around the man's heat for the small nub as his own prostate got hit with every one of Punk's thrusts. "Ph..Phil.. I can't.." he gasped out, finger buried inside the man's heat as he arched up, his body tense with the need to release.

Punk growled again and bucked against Colt's finger, gasping when the thick digit hit his prostate for the first time and his body buzzed. He thrust once more before shaking violently as his release washed over him, marking Colt's inner walls with his seed. Half way through the orgasm, Punk leaned down again and breathed against Colt's neck "Come."

Colt's body trembled once as his seed spilled out of him, his mind reeling from all the sensations taking over and just as he thought it couldn't get any better, Punk's lips were on his neck, marking him in the most obvious place. The message Punk was trying to send was clear: You're mine. And fuck.. that sounded perfect to Colt right now. He panted softly as he tried to regain his composure, pulling his finger out of Punk and feeling rather than hearing the man grunt a bit.

Punk's walls immediately clenched when the man pulled out so he lifted his hips up and slid out of Colt's heat. He leaned down to lap at the other man's seed, always loving the taste of his lover "You listen so well.." he purred, feeling Colt's chest heat up against his face and knowing the man was blushing right then so he pulled away from his lover's chest and looked up "It was a compliment.."

The words only made Colt's face redder "I know.."

"Then?"

"Just.. weird hearing you say it."

Punk blinked. "Do you not like when I talk like that?"

Colt quickly shook his head "Hell no, I love it… just not used to it again.. gonna take a while."

"So.. what I'm hearing is we need more practice for you to warm up to being mine again."

Colt flushed and squirmed a bit under Punk "Don't fuckin' say that. We don't have time for another round."

Punk looked over at the clock and gave an annoyed grunt "Fine." He finished cleaning Colt up with his shirt and tossed it aside as he pecked the bigger man's lips "..you need to get ready for work. Oh and.. we're experimenting after your shift… so don't come with that I'm tired bullshit." He teased, winking at Colt before forcing himself to get out of bed since he knew Colt wouldn't be the first to move. Punk tossed the man his clothes "Get dressed."

Colt hadn't even realized he'd so easily followed Punk's command until after he slid the last of his clothes on; that's when he blushed. He looked at Punk "How the hell do you do that?"

"Do what?"

He shook his head and muttered to himself as he stepped into his sneakers "Nevermind.."

Punk shrugged and got up, sliding into a pair of boxers then following Colt back out to the kitchen where he wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders and nuzzled Colt's neck, idly kissing the fresh mark on the right side "I'll see you later?"

Colt smiled, looking up at Punk and kissing the man's arm softly before untangling himself from him "Yeah… for sure." He stretched a bit as he took a water bottle from the fridge and grabbed his keys again "You better leave time to play that new game." He joked, winking at Punk as his way of saying bye and walked out of the apartment.

…

John looked up at the clock on the wall for the tenth time in the last 15 minutes.. only 15 minutes? It seemed like longer. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, checking his phone for a message and right as he got ready to get up and call it quits, Punk walked in looking a little disheveled and John couldn't help but stare at the man.

"Shit. Sorry.. got uh.. tied up with some stuff."

John didn't know what it was about how Punk said it but he could have sworn there was a glow in his eyes.

Punk sat down across from John and waved the waitress over to order a fish sandwich "Anyway.. have you ordered?"

"Uh.." he'd been so preoccupied with waiting for Punk that he'd forgotten where he was.

"Well I have a feeling you'd like their Philly… my uh.. boyfriend always gets it."

John felt something boil deep inside him but only nodded and added his order to Punk's.

"Are you planning on talking at any point tonight or will this be a monologue from me?"

John nodded at that and took a drink from the glass of water he couldn't even remember being placed in front of him "Where do I start?"

Punk rolled his eyes, god this was going to require a lot more effort than just listening. He took a deep breath "Here's what I know, you just fill in the blanks: So you are basically the escort for a taken man but not any taken man as I'm sure all of us are to at least one, you're the boss's daughter's, husband's escort and it's speculated by the entire office that it's the reason why you are in charge around here which also leads into why you hate a certain one of my friends since you think he's the one that spread shit around." He stopped, seeing the wheels turn in John's head and sucking on the inside of his piercing as he waited for.. well anything.

Morrison.

"Uh.. so am I right? Can I walk away now if you have nothing else to add? I'll take my food to-"

John finally met Punk's gaze and shook his head "I have shit to add." He glanced at the clock fleetingly, 35 minutes. John sighed and fidgeted with his hands, trying to find the will to speak openly about his.. well paid rape going on. Thankfully, the waitress came back with their meals then and John was allowed a few moments to relax. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding "Never been so happy to see a damn steak sandwich." He laughed to himself, hearing Punk snort and glancing at him, feeling more relaxed than just moments ago.

Dork. His big, scary boss was a total dork.

"Don't look at me like that. This isn't shit I've fully come to grips with myself."

Punk softened at that, hating himself for being so sympathetic at the moment and busying himself with preparing his fish sandwich just how he liked it while John composed himself.

"three and a half years."

Punk almost didn't hear him but he looked back at John, frowning a bit.

"That's when it started.. at first I didn't really see the problem, all of our escorts are looking for an escape from reality kinda like us, right?" he didn't really wait for an answer before continuing "..anyway, Uh.. Vince told me I needed to step up my game and stay loyal to the clients that wanted me or else the business would get a bad rep. And I.. big idiot I am, asked him for advice so he tossed .. Hunter my way and .. the meetings slowly got more hard and harsh.. I like shit rough but.. there's a limit you know? And usually I'm taken care of too.." he trailed off their, suppressing a shudder as he looked down at his sandwich and felt his stomach turn. John slowly pushed the plate away as discretely as he could and looked back at Punk though there was a faraway look in his eyes "And a little over a year ago, I had to stop the sessions with most of my clients except two since.. I don't really have the energy or the uh.. physical strength to have sex that many times a week." John flushed at that, the confession obviously making him feel embarrassed "..at least not since Vince told Hunter he could abuse me any way he wanted since I wouldn't be able to say no or else.. Vince would take my promotion and my job."

Punk looked down at the pause, not really wanting or needing to hear any more. Morrison wasn't wrong, sure he was missing pieces but the man was telling the truth. He should've asked to stay blissfully unaware. He set his half-eaten sandwich down and reached over to awkwardly squeeze John's thick shoulder "I didn't.."

"Of course you didn't know."

The words weren't meant to be harsh but Punk still retracted his hand and set his jaw as he stared at John.

"How could you? I haven't told anyone and I doubt bitchass Vince would've told anyone but Hunter.." and Liz. The thought rang around in his head and he ground his teeth together, clenching and unclenching his fist around his glass.

Punk nodded and waved the waitress over, paying for their food and seeing John look at him with slight confusion and a hint of hurt. He stood up and just before John spoke, tapped his shoulder "Let's walk around a bit before I have to leave.. you look like you need to do something or you'll combust." He said it in a teasing tone though they both knew the words were honest.

John followed Punk and soon they were lost in the busy NY sidewalk, just two faces in a crowd. He relaxed, easily falling into stride with the mass "How are you so sure Morrison didn't spread shit around?"

Punk snorted "What did I tell you about trying to make me rethink my friendships?"

"I am just wondering." He said defensively.

"He didn't. He's too much of a diva not to take credit for something that scandalous."

John laughed loudly and comfortably for the first time in what felt like months. He shook his head and idly wiped a tear from his eye, shoving Punk playfully "And he's your friend? I wonder what you say about people you dislike!"

"Nothing." He said honestly "..if I actually dislike them, they aren't worth my time, John boy.. plain and simple."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing.. it's an interesting philosophy to live by." He shrugged.

Punk rolled his eyes and shrugged, walking along the busy streets, streets he once despised but soon grew to love and now anything slower than a power walk along the street irks him.

John kept his gaze on Punk's face as they walked along "So.."

"Don't ruin it." he warned, grinning up at John when he saw the man's hurt face "Jeeze. You are a fucking priss. I was kidding." He rolled his eyes again but when the man smiled, Punk chuckled a bit and glanced at his watch, eyes going wide when he saw the time. He looked at John.

"I know.. I've been waiting for you to stop walking. Uh.. so we are okay, right?"

"I'm going to keep treating you like I did before, I guess I can call you Cena in front of peasants though, unless you piss me off." He winked at John before patting him on the back and starting to walk backwards away from the man.

"I'll talk to you later then, Punk."

Punk smirked a bit and nodded "..mhm at the meeting, John boy." He grinned, turning his back to the man as he walked but stopping before he got too far and calling back "Speaking of which, now that you know it wasn't him.. how 'bout we ease up on the goddamn punishment for the whole bullshit?" he grinned when John laughed and turned around without answering him. Punk resumed his walk home, pulling his phone out of his pocket when he got into the apartment building and smirking a bit

_[Text] We'll talk about it on Friday. 8:30, no later. ;P_

He shook his head and put his phone away, not needing to reply but glad John's mind was on something other than the.. downright disgusting thing he was going through. Punk felt his stomach tighten and sighed as he stepped into his home. He had to do something to help John out, problem was.. he didn't even know where to begin looking.

Or did he..

_[Text] Who's Cena's closest friend?.. I mean at work?_

Punk was pleased to see Morrison wasn't busy just yet since the man replied quickly

_[Text] He doesn't have any._

Punk rolled his eyes.

_[Text] I'm serious._

_[Text] So am I. _

He laughed a bit but quickly stopped himself and focused again.

_[Text] Johnny.. _

_[Text] I love it when you call me that. ;)_

Punk almost responded with his typical flirting comments but reigned himself in last second

_[Text] Who?_

_[Text] That I know of only two people still bother to talk to him._

_[Text] WHO?_

_[Text] Fuck. Keep that dildo out of your ass next time you text me. Shawn and Dolph._

_[Text] Sorry. And thanks. _

_[Text] Whatever, I have to get ready.. I'll talk to you later, Punky. _

Punk shook his head at the last message, he didn't know what it was with Morrison's need to call him that but he shook thoughts out of his head, trying to think of a way to approach either man. He'd never really spoken to Dolph so he'd have to go after Shawn, that much was clear.. thankfully, the man seemed to like him or at least tolerate him so hopefully this would be a step up.

He sighed and shoved his phone aside when he remembered he had a meeting with Chris soon, the man was nice and pretty good in bed but Punk wasn't exactly in the mood right now. He considered rescheduling for a few hours later but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, his phone buzzed again.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the wait and for the short chapter; I just wanted to post to let you know that I'm alive and that I'm not giving up on this fic I just needed to recover from some stuff. Thanks for reading. Review? :)


End file.
